


AKATSUKI: Trapped!

by AinaUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Mafia, Akatsuki out of characters, Clans, Elite Task Force of Konoha, F/F, F/M, Lots and lots of lemons, Mauve Trailblazer Serpents, Multi, Naruto casts, Vermilion Talons, Violence and rape, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinaUchiha/pseuds/AinaUchiha
Summary: The Akatsuki, the most notorious and deadliest Mafia ever existed. No one in their right minds would ever try to challenge this nefarious group of geniuses. However a certain girl called Midnight Reed refuses to be manipulated by the Akatsuki.  She vowed on her sister's name that she will do whatever it takes to change the vile and twisted ways of the Akatsuki." They say love is the most powerful thing in the universe.  A perfect weapon to conquer the cold hearts of the members of the Akatsuki. " Midnight Reed smirked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first time writing something here and my writing skills are pretty rusty. So please take it easy on me and sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> Now about the story. The Akatsuki members are 18 . Sasuke and his batch are 15. Kakashi and his batch are 24. Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru are 37. The rest I'll just update a new character profile ( when I'm not feeling lazy of course) . They are not ninjas, just normal modern people. Some have inhuman abilities due to experiments. Now there are five nations : Konoha, Suna, Ame, Iwa and Kiri. These nations are build up with districts 1 to 15 . That's all for now. I hope you won't find this boring.

Warning! Early lemon! You have been warned.

Third Person's POV:

"Oh ... Mmmmmnnn... Oh baby you're such a good kisser... ", a brown haired girl said moaning to her handsome blond lover.

" I know that hnn. And I'm very skilled with my tongue...", he smirked then licked her creamy neck down to her breast.

"Oh! D-dont stop...Mmmmmn", she arched her back and enjoyed his sweet torture. But her impatient lover quickly torn her smutty dress , not surprised by her lack of undergarments. And he quickly inserted his huge shaft which made the girl squealed in ecstasy. "Oh baby! you're soooo ... r-rough!... Aaahh...", she screamed.

"Stop screaming bitch. You'll wake the dead. Scream more and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk after this,hnn.", he trusted harder and pinch her clit which made her cum instantly.

"AAAAHHHH!!!", she screamed as her orgasm shook her violently.

"What did I tell you about screaming,hnn?!", he trusted really fast which made her go over the edge. She felt her second orgasm is near. But he stopped which made her yelp in frustration.

"Baby please... please... let me feel ecstasy again... ", she begged. He smirked evilly and put her on fours. He fucked her hard and fast again while she bit her hand to hush her screams. When she felt her second orgasm nearing he pinched her clit again.  
"Ah!I'm coming!!!!" , she couldn't help it and screamed so loud. She never had an orgasm like this before. She felt her body weakened and tried her best to even her breathes.

"Now my turn,hnn." , he removed the condom and grabbed her brown hair and kneeled her on the floor. He sat on the bed and forced his dick inside her throat. "Hmmmm... yes... suck it harder. "

Although she's feeling weak from what he done, she still tried to give him a good blow job. Not wanting to upset him. She licked his tip and try to take him as much as she could. She moved her head up and down . Occasionally touching his balls. She kept doing those actions for 20 minutes and felt the strain on her neck. She can't believe he's still hard! His stamina is too great. She wished for him to get his release soon... Finally she felt his shaft twitching. She was about to pull him out but he suddenly grabbed her hair and slammed his dick deeper. Her eyes widened.

"Oh.. Fuck yeah... ", he released his huge load to the poor girl's throat. Making her gag. She immediately pulled away spilling his cum as she coughed harshly.

"Tss. Stupid bitch . You wasted my precious cum,hnn." , he said irritated but the girl almost didn't heard him for she's busy at coughing and catching her breath.

End Of lemon it's safe to read now. That was long.

"Dei , my dear, lets go out tonight and have some fun later at- " Midday didn't finished her sentence the moment she saw his boyfriend fucking a slut. "You bitch!" All went black the next thing she saw the poor slut is crying at the corner. The brunette's beautiful hair was deshivelled and damaged.

" Damn it Midday! You are such a violent and a stupid bitch! What the Fuck has gotten in to you,hnn?!", Dei snapped at her. He immidiately put on his clothes and went straight to the door.

"What the hell is wrong with me?! You are the one who got problems Deidara! ", she screamed and started to cry.

"Oh come on Midday Reed. Aren't you supposed to be the TEDKA's Ms Rank number 12? And the top 1 at the mediocre student ? You know I don't do romantic shot ,hnn. I only Fuck not woo some special girl. It's only about the sex.", he said frankly and left without another word.

Midday only cried and cried. Her heart falling into pieces until she couldn't breathe normally anymore. Deidara of the Akatsuki. The most beautiful creature she had ever seen so far. The beautiful dandy looked like the loveliest angel. Even far more beautiful than any woman. Such magnificent beauty hides a terrifyingly evil monster. A monster in an angel suit. Such dangerous beauty he have, matching his dangerous bloodlust and skills. Undoubtedly for he is a member of the Akatsuki. A formidable gang feared by all. The secret organization that infiltrated and dominated the whole world. A group that only ten TEDKA students have created.  
have created. Only TEDKA knows their true identity.

Midday felt her world shatter. Deidara took everything from her... her, heart,mind, soul and her innocence. She don't know how to live a life without him. So her last resort is to end it all...

End of third person's POV

Midnight Reed's POV

"Day...", I said softly. I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

I cannot show weakness now. Day won't be glad seeing me crying again ...

" I'm very sorry Midnight... Midday was very stubborn. I always tell her not to trust and give in to that gay-ass-", Cassey Bloom stopped herself for furthermore bad mouthing.

She's my sister's best friend since kindergarten. Cassey and Day are almost as close as I am with Day. Day and Cassey were such geeks. They wore shabby and weird clothes and wear big framed glasses. It's almost like Cassey and Day are nerdy twins while I'm the cover girl that have blue fetish. Until Day and Cassey moved at TEDKA... Day started to put on some make up and dressed like a slut as if she's impressing some pervert... and then I found out that she 'was' impressing some pervert!

"Deidara of the Akatsuki... I swear I'll trim those horns and tail of yours and make sure you will live your life on my terms!"

End of Midnight Reed's POV


	2. Bring it on!

Deidara's POV

"Deidara!", Dana smacked me at the head. 

"Fuck you Dana! What the hell do you want, hnn ?!", I shouted at him while soothing my aching head. Stupid Dana.

"Quit jerking off and follow me to the rendezvous!", he said then turn his back on me. Why that little! 

"I'm not jerking off. I don't want to mess with any slut right now. I'd rather concentrate at my art,hnn!"I just remember I have to finish my project at our art class. Damn that creepy old hag that have an obvious desire on Dana! No wonder he excels that class,hnn!

"Why bother? You know I will still have the best project. Because I have the great talent and the true meaning of art which is eternal beauty." , he boasted.

"Hmp!True art is an explosion,hnn! The only reason why you ace that class is because you flirt with the old hag!"

"Fuck no! You disgusting sex-a-holic!" ,he pulled my collar. No fuckin way! 

"As if you are not a sex-a-holic yourself,hnn!" Is that even a word? I'm not sure. -_- 

We are about to test our abilities when a familiar looking bombshell shouted my name. Now every students and professors are looking at us.What now can't she see I'm busy?! 

"Look honey I'm a little busy maybe we can make out some other time-" 

"Yuck!As if I'd go out with a swine like you! " The stupid little bitch insulted me! Oh no you don't! 

"Hmp. They are always so desperate. Hey slut if you want to get fucked so badly then why don't you just stripped off later. As I said I don't have time for your cunning plans."

"Oh really? No thanks. I'd rather not risk myself from being infected by your STDs.", she said sweetly. 

I heard Dana's smirk. That does it! "OK stop wasting my time and tell me why are you seeking everyone's attention. I will not have any doubts about ruining your pretty face,hnn."

"Hmp. Very well. ", she sauntered towards my direction . I knew it.This girl is such a scheming slut- suddenly she passed thru me? And when I turn around by eyes widened. 

"Here now it's official. ",she said victoriously, then point a finger at me. "Listen well Deidara of the Akatsuki! And Oh. You might as well listen Sasori No Akasuna. This is the day that a club will be born. A club that can guarantee the Akatsuki's fall-"

"Ha! You wish-"

"I'm not finished yet so shut up gayass!" Gayass?! "As I was saying the club will be called the Akatsuki's Honey Trap club! And the club has only one goal... and it's to tame the Akatsuki's cold hearts!"

Dana and I smirked at her silly intentions. "Hmp. Good luck trying blue haired birch, hnn.",I said mockingly. This is really ridiculous. There is no way Dana and I will fall for her traps. No way. I glanced again at the poster. Hmp. Let the games begin. 

"WANTED AKATSUKI GIRLFRIEND "

THE Akatsuki Honey Trap of Midnight Reed.

Want to catch a yummy Akatsuki member? Then join the club and pass the registration. I can guarantee that an Akatsuki will be head over heels in love with you. Look for Midnight Reed and call 908567-899-09.

End of Deidara's POV


	3. Three Strikes

Someone's POV

"Papa... ",I stared blankly.  Reminiscing my awful memories. Wishing that my Papa was still here. Hoping that this is all just a dream and any second I'll wake up. Can someone please wake me up in this nightmare?  
    
"Zaiche-san... "

Suddenly my eyes widen a little. I thought I heard his voice... He's the only one who calls me that way. Zai-che instead of  Zyke. His Japanese and beautiful accent never fails drown me . How could I possibly still remember his voice?  So innocent and soothing.  I bet he sounds more masculine by now,  yet still soothing. Willing you to let your guard down and be assured. It's been a decade since I last heard that voice, last saw him.  So why does his memories haunt me?   
I felt a soft pat at my shoulder. I smiled.  It's just my little pet.  So small and adorable!

"It's time for me to set you free now. I'm going to study at The Endless Dawn of Konoha Academy.  You won't be able to survive because of big scary monsters studies there and I heard they eat cute fuzzy little things like you. "

So I put my little pet on a branch of a sakura tree.

"Farewell. " I have to meet my new school now. "Here I go. " (^3^).

End of Someone's POV

Midnight Reed's POV

" I'm really sorry miss. ",I said in a sweet voice.  "But what I'm looking for are girls who have unique qualities; also they must be exceptionally beautiful and would not fall for the Akatsuki's charms beforehand. So..."

I stand up from my comfy seat and stood upon the steel table.

"Listen up bimbos!  I don't need an obsessive and possessive bitchy Akatsuki fan girl in my club!  Because that role is mine!  You understand?! "

All of the girls backed away from our stall. This fuckin trying hard sluts makes my blood boil. Grrr.

I heard Cassey sighed and my eye caught her eyes roll. " You do realized you are sabotaging the very club you have created. And since when did you became an Akatsuki fan girl?  I thought you hated their guts? " , she said grimacing .

"Oh come on Cassey!  I have always been their fan girl even before... ", blushing at the thought of my beloved Kiza-kun. " but now my obsession for them lessen. "

"Seriously? ", she did sarcasticly.   
Ok I admit I'm more obsessive now since I made a club to surely control them. Let's just see how they would like it if they are helplessly played by others.

" Whatever. I'll make sure they will do things my way. And there's nothing they can do to prevent it." , I smirked victoriously.

"Why did I even join this silly club of yours?", she sighed then read that book again from an anonymous author. I'm really intrigued who is the mysterious Monsieur ( odd pen name if you ask me)  that wrote that book?  because I'm sure as hell she likes him.

" You do realize we currently just have two members of this club. So when would you exact your revenge at Deidara? You boldly told him you'll beat him with this game of love-"

"Oh it's not just a game. This is war against the Akatsuki and for the record there are thee members already.", I smiled sweetly.

"Three?" , she arched her brow.

"Hmp. Yes and soon you shall meet her. " It's not the right moment to reveal our secret weapon.

Suddenly a loud roaring sound enveloped the whole area. Everyone was ceased from their places. Counting nervously how many blows were made by the Supreme Student Council President...

1...  
2...  
3?!  
Please not four...  
The ominous sound stopped. Phew. That's a close one

Here at The Endless Dawn of Konoha Academy ... The gong symbolizes an event or a normal situations where classes will have to be dismissed early due to following reasons :  
-One strike means classes are dismissed due to a general meeting of school officials and leaders.  
-Two strikes means there will be a general assembly because of the announcement of rankings.   
-Three strikes means there will be a general meeting or surprise weekly task.   
-The fourth one...  Means Happy Hour, killing will be legal for an hour... This stupid rule is the courtesy of the Akatsuki...  
You think that's the worse? Well the fifth one takes the cake.

The fifth and last strike ... Its called Sinister Party... It's a never ending evil and viscous game... No one knows what's it's true course because we only experienced four strikes. And hopefully it will only be until four strikes.

"Come on Midnight. We need to go to the Coliseum.", Cassey nervously pulled me towards the coliseum. "I'm having a really bad feeling about this. "

Well I'm anxious also. I just hope it's an ordinary general meeting where students are called for a seminar or drill. But something tells me this would turned out pretty bad.... Other schools have gymnasiums and big function halls. But here we have a coliseum. A perfect place for battles they unpredictably conduct. Most of the battles are to the death. It send shivers to my spine just by smelling the fresh scent of blood. They purposely left the disgusting blood of those who was mercilessly slain by the monsters of this school.... I am fighting the urge to vomit. 

"  Good afternoon fellow students of our beloved TEDKA. Today we received an unexpected parcel from our remarkable Head Master Austere Cortège..." , said by no other than our Supreme Student Council President....  

Sasuke Uchiha..... 

End of Midnight Reed's POV


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori's POV 

" Dana."  
Oh great the talentless loser is here. "Why aren't you at the general assembly meeting,hnn? Do you want our leader to kick your ass--- What the fuck is that?! "

" A present from those fuckin idiots. ", I said clenching my teeth. I watch bitterly how my lovely creations where pulverized. 

" Looks like the Konaha's Elit Task Force is on to us. Hmp. Like they will ever bring us down!  They are just wasting their times chasing our trails..." , he walked towards one of my once was beautiful creations. 

" Haha.  Look at what they did to your machine dolls, hnn! ", he raised the deformed head and waved it on my face. 

That's it..... You are dead. 

I lost my cool and release my electric strings. My lovely creations tried to pounce at him like a prey. 

"Scorpion drones?  Really, dana?  Hnn you are clearly underestimating me. Hmp. ", he pulled out his disgusting molded clay bombs and destroyed them. 

"Are you really trying to insult me by attacking me using your pitiful trash--- ", his eyes widened. 

I evily smiled. " Don't worry. I never underestimated your potential even though you are stupid and boast your pathetic false art." 

Finally my Black Widows caught him by surprised and he felt right in to their traps. 

"Dana you fucking cheater!  You used these stupid spiders of yours again! " 

Ha!  I wanna laugh seeing his beautiful pissed off face.  If I didn't knew better that this angelic beauty is a man I'd would surely fucked her senseless.  What the fuck?!  That is one tasty but disgusting thought. Ugh I want to fucking kill myself for thinking that...( /// ‾︿‾)

( Aina: wow I didn't know you are a faggot Sasori-sama!!!!!（ ＴДＴ） )

Wtf!  No!!!   I'm straight damn it!  I said I wanna fuck him if he's a real girl. Damn it I can't believe I'm feeling aroused because of that stupid blond bitch! (-┏) 

"D-dana...  You are seriously scaring the shit out of me with that perverted look of yours.... (⊙︿⊙///) don't tell me you're -" 

( #￣д￣)--@

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

Σ(°Д(# * )@

" What the fuck dana?! Why did you punch me you psycho! " 

" Shut the fuck up you stupid blond bitch!!! " 

" Enough. "

Fuck!  We are so dead! 

" Leader- sama!  Dana punched me after sexually harassing me in his dirty mind! "

FUCK YOU DEIDARA! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!! 

" Master Pein. My scorpion drones were destroyed by those konoha dogs! I will make them pay-"

"Sasori you whiny bitch! Stop fuckin mourning about your fuckin dolls!  You can just make new fuckin dolls and play with that blond bitch! Fucking gay-asses! "

"Hidan....  You wanna die you piece of shit? "

"Like you could fuckin kill me with those girly dolls of yours! Ha! Don't make me laugh you fucking Pansy! ", the stupid devil grinned like an idiot!!! 

I was about to annihilate that trash but leader seized us with his blood curdling voice. 

"If both of you wish to perish this instance, I'll gladly end both of your lives. ", he said in a menacing voice.  

Fuck he really gives me the creeps. I never fear anyone. Except Master Pein.  The human form of death itself. Nobody messes up with the mysterious and dangerous leader of the most notorious and most powerful Mafia in the world....Akatsuki. 

" Sasori. You obviously need to improve this machines of yours. I am very disappointed on how they easily managed to destroy your Robots.... But they made a big mistake. Now we know their true identity. " , he smiled maliciously. 

His monstrous smile is worse than his genuine threats for it only means one thing..... There will be mayhem. 

End of Sasori's POV

Midnight Reed's POV

"SASUKE-TEME! "

All of us are startled by that loud and deafening voice. A voice only owned by our energetic Vice President Naruto Uzumaki. 

Sasuke cleared his throat. " Mister Uzumaki. Could you please lower down your voice ---"

" Sasuke you bastard what the hell is the meaning of this?! ", Naruto said in an enraged voice and threw something in the middle of the stage. 

All the students scream and cower out of fear. 

A-a...   
A voodoo doll head... Made from an actual head of a girl.... 

My knees shake and I almost fainted and fell off the bleachers when I felt some strong hands caught me. 

"Miss Reid are you OK?", said by our Science Professor.... Kakashi-sensei. 

"N-no.... S-sir. ", I almost didn't recognized my own voice .

"I hope you understand the rules,  I can't take you to the clinic yet because no one is allowed to leave from the coliseum when the assembly starts. ", he said worriedly. 

I just nodded. I felt too weak to say anything... So I lean to my seat and close my eyes, trying to forget the horrible picture in my mind. 

"How dare you send me this human doll for inspection!" , Naruto clenched his fists. His usually positive aura disappeared. This side of the kindhearted and inspiring Vice President is never to take it so lightly. 

"Hmp. You look pissed. ", Sasuke said in a non-caring tone. 

"Who did this to the poor little girl? ", Naruto's tone sent shivers to everyone's spine. I'm sure the President Sasuke Uchiha is slightly rattled. 

"My my, temper temper. I sent you the voodoo doll for you to find out who did it. I presume the symbol is similar hmmm? ", he smirked. 

"Vermilion Talons. ", Naruto said through clenched teeth .

"Hmp.", Sasuke smiled evily. " So you really know them. That er, startling gift is shamelessly sent to our great headmaster! That voodoo doll represents war against our Academy. Unless we grant their request... We need to hand them the sorcery clan's heiress."

My eyes widened. 

It can't be!


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori's POV 

" Dana."  
Oh great the talentless loser is here. "Why aren't you at the general assembly meeting,hnn? Do you want our leader to kick your ass--- What the fuck is that?! "

" A present from those fuckin idiots. ", I said clenching my teeth. I watch bitterly how my lovely creations where pulverized. 

" Looks like the Konaha's Elit Task Force is on to us. Hmp. Like they will ever bring us down!  They are just wasting their times chasing our trails..." , he walked towards one of my once was beautiful creations. 

" Haha.  Look at what they did to your machine dolls, hnn! ", he raised the deformed head and waved it on my face. 

That's it..... You are dead. 

I lost my cool and release my electric strings. My lovely creations tried to pounce at him like a prey. 

"Scorpion drones?  Really, dana?  Hnn you are clearly underestimating me. Hmp. ", he pulled out his disgusting molded clay bombs and destroyed them. 

"Are you really trying to insult me by attacking me using your pitiful trash--- ", his eyes widened. 

I evily smiled. " Don't worry. I never underestimated your potential even though you are stupid and boast your pathetic false art." 

Finally my Black Widows caught him by surprised and he felt right in to their traps. 

"Dana you fucking cheater!  You used these stupid spiders of yours again! " 

Ha!  I wanna laugh seeing his beautiful pissed off face.  If I didn't knew better that this angelic beauty is a man I'd would surely fucked her senseless.  What the fuck?!  That is one tasty but disgusting thought. Ugh I want to fucking kill myself for thinking that...( /// ‾︿‾)

( Aina: wow I didn't know you are a faggot Sasori-sama!!!!!（ ＴДＴ） )

Wtf!  No!!!   I'm straight damn it!  I said I wanna fuck him if he's a real girl. Damn it I can't believe I'm feeling aroused because of that stupid blond bitch! (-┏) 

"D-dana...  You are seriously scaring the shit out of me with that perverted look of yours.... (⊙︿⊙///) don't tell me you're -" 

( #￣д￣)--@

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

Σ(°Д(# * )@

" What the fuck dana?! Why did you punch me you psycho! " 

" Shut the fuck up you stupid blond bitch!!! " 

" Enough. "

Fuck!  We are so dead! 

" Leader- sama!  Dana punched me after sexually harassing me in his dirty mind! "

FUCK YOU DEIDARA! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!! 

" Master Pein. My scorpion drones were destroyed by those konoha dogs! I will make them pay-"

"Sasori you whiny bitch! Stop fuckin mourning about your fuckin dolls!  You can just make new fuckin dolls and play with that blond bitch! Fucking gay-asses! "

"Hidan....  You wanna die you piece of shit? "

"Like you could fuckin kill me with those girly dolls of yours! Ha! Don't make me laugh you fucking Pansy! ", the stupid devil grinned like an idiot!!! 

I was about to annihilate that trash but leader seized us with his blood curdling voice. 

"If both of you wish to perish this instance, I'll gladly end both of your lives. ", he said in a menacing voice.  

Fuck he really gives me the creeps. I never fear anyone. Except Master Pein.  The human form of death itself. Nobody messes up with the mysterious and dangerous leader of the most notorious and most powerful Mafia in the world....Akatsuki. 

" Sasori. You obviously need to improve this machines of yours. I am very disappointed on how they easily managed to destroy your Robots.... But they made a big mistake. Now we know their true identity. " , he smiled maliciously. 

His monstrous smile is worse than his genuine threats for it only means one thing..... There will be mayhem. 

End of Sasori's POV

Midnight Reed's POV

"SASUKE-TEME! "

All of us are startled by that loud and deafening voice. A voice only owned by our energetic Vice President Naruto Uzumaki. 

Sasuke cleared his throat. " Mister Uzumaki. Could you please lower down your voice ---"

" Sasuke you bastard what the hell is the meaning of this?! ", Naruto said in an enraged voice and threw something in the middle of the stage. 

All the students scream and cower out of fear. 

A-a...   
A voodoo doll head... Made from an actual head of a girl.... 

My knees shake and I almost fainted and fell off the bleachers when I felt some strong hands caught me. 

"Miss Reid are you OK?", said by our Science Professor.... Kakashi-sensei. 

"N-no.... S-sir. ", I almost didn't recognized my own voice .

"I hope you understand the rules,  I can't take you to the clinic yet because no one is allowed to leave from the coliseum when the assembly starts. ", he said worriedly. 

I just nodded. I felt too weak to say anything... So I lean to my seat and close my eyes, trying to forget the horrible picture in my mind. 

"How dare you send me this human doll for inspection!" , Naruto clenched his fists. His usually positive aura disappeared. This side of the kindhearted and inspiring Vice President is never to take it so lightly. 

"Hmp. You look pissed. ", Sasuke said in a non-caring tone. 

"Who did this to the poor little girl? ", Naruto's tone sent shivers to everyone's spine. I'm sure the President Sasuke Uchiha is slightly rattled. 

"My my, temper temper. I sent you the voodoo doll for you to find out who did it. I presume the symbol is similar hmmm? ", he smirked. 

"Vermilion Talons. ", Naruto said through clenched teeth .

"Hmp.", Sasuke smiled evily. " So you really know them. That er, startling gift is shamelessly sent to our great headmaster! That voodoo doll represents war against our Academy. Unless we grant their request... We need to hand them the sorcery clan's heiress."

My eyes widened. 

It can't be!


	6. The Twelve Colors

Onyx Zero's POV

I am merely a normal high school student of The Endless Dawn of Konoha Academy. Onyx Zero. An unimportant loser... Like I want to portray... 

"Akatsuki ... Konoha's Elite Task Force... "

Such irony these two deadly groups are here at the same academy.... But little did they know another notorious group resides here... Vermilion Talons ... I'm really excited about these bloody war...

"Master...", my faithful lovely servant addressed me respectfully.

"My, my, Em... It's dangerous for you to approach me in my current disguise. ", I said playfully and patted her head. "Besides ... I'm not your true master right now. "

"O-onyx..." I can't help but to smile at her cute pouting face. "My current master ... wants the heiress of the sorcery clan. He's planning to manipulate the 6th most powerful clan to unleash civil war against other clans in Konoha. "

My loud burst of laughter suddenly startled her.

"How pathetic! and simply moronic! What futile attempt he's planning! It makes me want to end his pitiful life... However something tells me an interesting event might occur if I let him commence with his hilarious plan. ", I smirked evily.

"Hmm. Very well. I will completely follow him and would not take extreme measures to destroy all of the Vermilion Talons' incompetent members . "

She's really scary . Beautiful and deadly as a black widow. Such a shame she is bound to be loyal to her idiotic master. I won't kill him yet... Because I have more bigger fish to catch.

"Onyx-sama... I'm worried about your safety here. The Akatsuki, the most dangerous Mafia of all.... The Konoha's Elit Task Force... Do you think ... he won't recognize you? And that certain boy 3 years ago... You are the reason why he lost control and destroyed district 4..."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure I won't bump into them. Go now before anyone sees us. "

"Til then. " ,she vanished like thin air.

"Hmp . What a lovely surprise. A school nerd hanging out with a seemingly gorgeous woman who hides half of her face with an exotic and red spider web mask? And to think you neglected to follow the rule: all people are required to attend the assembly meeting, either a school officials, normal students or visiting outsiders. Everyone within the academy's premises is involved to participate." , the white haired girl smirked. Those familiar monochromatic eyes, one green and one yellow.

"Miss Alleera Fiend... W-what brings y-you here... ", I acted.

"Onyx Zero. Is it really your name? Hmmm... You don't need to act anymore. Don't worry I will keep your secret. On one condition... I want you to help me ... Capture my beloved Sasuke-kun and kill his girlfriend Sakura Haruno. "

"Hmp. Why should I do that? When I could easily kill you. ", swiftly I pinned her to the wall and pointed my gun to her head. "But all right I'll help you sabotage the relationship of the supreme student council president and his pretty pink haired lover slash secretary, however I will not help you with killing Ms. Haruno. Although I can make sure I'll capture your beloved Sasuke. "

End of Onyx Zero's POV

Third Person's POV

"How can we identify the Sorcery clan's heiress?", said a bounty hunter.

"Do you know this so called Recondite Lavallieres? Only a true heir or heiress can make the seemingly useless pale trinkets reveal their true exotic baguettes and embellishments. These gilt-edged pendant is the crest of the 12 autonomous and aristocratic clans. There is twelve colors-",

"Yeah yeah. Enough with the long boring details. The one who wears the bloody necklace that looks fancier than a queen's jewelry is the sorcery clan's heiresses. Thanks for almost killing me that blasted preaching of yours. "

And so the ignorant man left the Sage's Quarters. The Archive, the renowned keeper of forbidden knowledge about every Mafia, secret squadrons, Kings and Clans. That dolt should be considered lucky for being aided by the Archive himself; it is really surprising because he is really hard to grasp and he only helps dignitaries and received massive rewards.

"Excellent job Plexus .... Or should I call you the Archive now? "

"Lord Danzo. What brings you here? ", Plexus Link was a bit startled to see his former mentor.

" Relax my bad blood towards you is gone now since... I have a request for you. ", The Earl of District 4 smiled evily.

"Very well. What is your request?"

"Twelve Insignias. Who wears them? "

Plexus was puzzled by his question. However, he answer him hesitantly.

"The Silver represents the Hyuuga clan which is wore by Hinata Hyuuga. The Periwinkle represents Uzumaki clan which is in Naruto Uzumaki's possession. The Aurous represents the Senju clan which is currently owned by Dutchess Tsunade. Saffron represents the Nara clan which is owned by Shikamaru Nara. Aquamarine represents the Fiend clan which is owned by Aleera Reed. Cerulean represents the Lost clan, Hoshigaki ; the only successor is Kizame Hoshigaki. Ecru represents the Yamanaka clan which is owned by Ino Yamanaka. Sepia represents the Akamichi clan which is owned by Choji Akamichi. Opaline represents the former Richest clan.... Which is The Akuma clan... We all know... What happened two years ago, the whole clan was massacred by the nefarious ... Demented Adjudicator. "

"Do you know who is the Demented Adjudicator? "

Plexus shamefully answered, " I'm afraid I do not know his identity. And the Opaline insignia is nowhere to be found. "

Danzo merely sneered at his answer and ask him to continue his earlier statement.

"The Dahlia... Is nowhere to be found also. It represents Uchiha clan. The Uchiha heir is determined by the most strongest Uchiha there is. Some say Madara is still alive and he have that pendant. Some say it's in Sasuke's possession since he finally beaten his brother Itachi, the former owner of the insignia. And lastly, the sorcery clan's insignia is Henna. The owner of this Henna lavalliere is not yet identified. Because the sorcery clan knew ,as the sixth most powerful clan they need to hide their heiress' identity. But I know who she is... She's -"

Suddenly a loud explosion interrupted them.

"My Liege. We need to escape. The Akatsuki Mafia is entering this domain. ", the masked soldier hurriedly warned the Earl.

"Well The Archive. I'm afraid we have to continue our conversation next time... "

A loud explosion caused the ceiling to have a huge crack. Above them is a private helicopter waiting for the Earl. The ladder was lowered and both the Earl and the soldier climbed up. Before the Earl signaled the pilot to depart, he glanced at his former student. And smirked evilly.

"If you are still in one piece", he signaled the pilot to vamoose, leaving Plexus trembling in fear.

"Fuck he's getting away! " , as if on cue Deidara and Hidan entered the room.

"Hmp. Not on my watch!" , Deidara throwed his falcon shaped clay and it tried to chase the helicopter.

"Earl Danzo. He's gaining in us. ", the pilot said panicking

" Be ready. " ,Danzo unworriedly whispered at his soldier who nodded calmly.

"Fuck it. I'm almost out of range. But it's already in my reach hnn.. True art is an Explosion! ", they falcon exploded majestically with the helicopter.

"AHH! ", the loud scream was heard a kilometer away from the Sage's Quarters. 

End of Third Person's POV


	7. My Beloved

Deidara's POV

"Nice job you fucking blond bitch. ", Hidan grinned and playfully punched me.

"That fucking hurts you pinhead, hnn! ", I punched him back. Our eyes widened.

The old son of a bitch is alive! Danzo and his soldier is floating in air... Because of the fucking Jet-packs?!

"Fuckin' shit! Leader will have our asses! You good for nothing blond bitch! I thought you had him! ", the stupid dickbrain whined at me like a bitch.

"Shut up! You useless asshole! Why don't you try to help than rather whine like your bitchy mother,hnn?! ", I barked at him

"Hey you homo! He's getting away! Do something you gayshit! Or leader-sama will fucking maim us!!! Fucking send your fucking horse shit clays!"

My God! I'm gonna die out of anger! What did I do to deserve this?! Why am I have to be teamed up with this Shithead???!!!

I exhaled sharply and answered him slowly. "Hidan. Did you know my range is only 1 kilometers. If my masterpiece exceed that range, it only means my bomb particles cannot be activated. Now use that big head of yours. I'm not talking about the head between your crotch. Hmp. "

"Gays are really fucking useless. You can never fucking rely on them. ", he sighed. (#｀-_ゝ-)

Seriously I want to murder him.

"Come on you Pansy! Let's bring this little bitch to our leader. He must be the fucking Achiever they are talking about. "

"It's Archive! Can you possibly be more stupid?! "

"Whatever you stupid bitch. At least I'm thinking of a plan to save our asses! Since you let that fucking old boner to escape!", he smirked. "And you have the fucking guts to call me idiot you useless faggot?", he shake his head.

Oh God! I'm gonna die because of the great nerve tension this idiot give me!

End of Deidara's POV

Zaiche's POV

I am now at the District 1's train station. The Endless Dawn of Konoha Academy is only a few blocks away from this station. So I decided to walk and admire the scenery. District 1's infrastructures are quite unique. It is so westernized. You cannot see the traditional Japanese style when everyone knows that Konoha's culture is the mixture Japanese and Chinese. As I was nearing TEDKA I notice someone's following me. I glanced the pendant in my neck and immediately held it. I always hold on to this pendant whenever I'm troubled. I can really sense danger.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of me. "Miss, your pendant. It's remarkably beautiful. Where did you get it? " , he grinned scarily at me.

Oh no! I felt my knees trembling.   
"I-it's none of your business! "

Yes. I know I always try to act tough whenever I'm terrified. I have many flaws and one of them is definitely the ability to attract danger.

"That was easier than I expected!",he laughed crazily. "I finally found you the Princess of the witches. You are coming with me. "

Then everything went blank.

End of Zaiche's POV

Alleera Fiend's POV

"Sasuke-kun! ", his undying fan girls squealed the moment they saw him walking at the hallway.

He's so gorgeous. Dreadfully, I always hide in the shadows. Always watch him from afar. Every move he make. His beautiful unreadable face. His elegant movements. His politeness in his words. That wonderful pitch of his deep voice. His smirked which makes every woman drool. Those luscious body of his.... His seemingly soft lips. Everything about him arouse feelings and my willing body ached for his touches. If only I could get closer to him.... But I can't.... Because it's that despicable Itachi's fault! He gave me a curse. To never approach his brother or I will feel that immense pain again...

Flashback:

"My Sasuke! I brought you breakfast! ", I said cheerfully.

"Y-you crazy bitch! Let me out of here! ",he screamed as he try to struggle from his chains.

"Oh come on my darling! This is the only way for us to be together! I am a jealous wife <3 ... I don't like anyone else to love you but me and I don't want you to love anyone else but me!!!" , I forced him to eat the delicious cake in his mouth.

"S-stop!!! A-aniki! H-HELP ME!!!"

"Didn't I told you to stop mentioning your stupid Aniki! ", I said furiously. "Stop loving him! IT SHOULD ONLY BE ME! ME! ME!!! -"

"How dare you hurt my, otouto!",his red eyes is filled with anger and murderous intent.

"Y-you are still alive? How-"

"If you think your weak servants could ever kill me then you underestimated my potential. ", he walked towards us making me feel this overwhelming fear.

As he was only a yard at me he closed his eyes. "Listen well, Alleera Fiend from this moment on you will not approach Sasuke and shall remain 5 yards distance from him. You will never speak to him unless he speaks to you. If you fail to do this you shall suffer this immense pain that I will give you know. " ,he opened those red eyes again!

"Aaaaaaah!!!! It Burns!!!!! Stop it!!!! ", I collapsed and screamed at this too much pain. I feel like my body is being roasted but there's no visible fire! 

Itachi Uchiha is a demon!

End of Flashback :

I hated Itachi Uchiha for what he done to me three years ago. I really hope he died when Sasuke battled him but he didn't. And instead they became really close brothers. Nobody outside TEDKA knows Itachi Uchiha is still alive. They all thought Sasuke killed him. I wish him dead. I want to spread this secret to everyone but the Akatsuki is a Mafia that you shouldn't mess with. I just hope Itachi won't ever come back after the news that he disappeared because he was hunting for the Demented Adjudicator . In TEDKA Itachi was the hero. I despised him so much for putting me this curse . And he even removed my existence from Sasuke's mind so it seems like my beloved doesn't know I exists! How cruel! How dare he give me this hell!

"Good morning ladies. Don't you have classes today? "

Ugh! That pink haired bitch!

The flock of sluts left immediately leaving my darling alone with that ugly tramp.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Sakura-chan. ", as if my heart is being squeezed he smiled sweetly at her! He never smiles to anyone like that! His smiles to Itachi are warm and with respect..... While at her...... It's filled with longing?!

I didn't notice the blood flowing from my lips which I am biting hard.

"Sasuke-kun! I am not jealous! ", the ugly bitch pouted and blushed. I am so much filled with anger but.... My heart crumbles to pieces... Sasuke hugged her and kissed her hand.

"Miss Haruno. You know I'm only yours. " , he winked

"M-mr. Uchiha! This is PDA! "

I was left standing there from the stairs. When they finally left my knees gave out. And tears flowed in my eyes.

Sakura Haruno. You stole my Sasuke . You will regret this...

End of Alleera Fiend's POV


	8. The Eerd Heiress

Midnight Reed's POV

"T-this is bad. ", a student said in shaking tone. "I-i hope I won't get picked."

"What does she mean-? "

The loud roaring sound enveloped the whole area again. Everyone is counting anxiously

1...  
2...  
3...  
Thank God it's three again.

"Attention everyone. This is your Supreme Student Council speaking. Now we are giving a surprise weekly tasks. One unfortunate soul will be picked by our Canasta. Now look carefully at the giant LCD screen. Currently the Supreme Student Council 1st representative, Mr. Gaara of Class S, is in possession of a medium size Dispenser which is filled with tiny Silicon balls which contains each and everyone's name. This machine selects randomly. I shall dispense three names. These three fortunate students will be given 24 hours to surrender the Sorcery clan's heiress. Whoever succeed shall be given an opportunity to be granted with one request. If they fail to complete the task the three of them shall be given two options: fight each other to death or get punished by the Akatsuki. Now Mr. Gaara could you please reveal our favored students? "

Gaara pushed the green button 3 times and pulled the lever. Three balls was successfully dispensed.

"Miss Alleera Fiend. Miss Hinata Hyuuga. And Miss Cassey Bloom. ", Gaara said stoically .

"What the fuck! " , Naruto punched his desk when he heard her girlfriend's name. "Sasuke Uchiha! "

"Mr. Naruto Uzumaki . Calm down. I'm sure Hinata will surely complete the task . My my, I never expected it will pick three girls and one of them is the Supreme Student Council Auditor. This only proves that we do not have the control to tamper with the results of the Canasta. Good luck ladies. Make our Headmaster Austere Cortège's name be acclaimed. That's all thank you for your cooperation. ", then the screen went black.

"C-cassey? ", I saw Cassey Bloom shook in fear. But she made a futile attempt to hide it with a smile.

"I-it's OK Midnight. I-i will be fine. ", she couldn't stop a tear to escape her right eye.

"Fuck! This council is fucked up! How could they do this to us?! They are as savage as the Akatsuki! ", I said angrily and cried bitterly.

"D-don't say such things! They might hear you. ", she whispered then wiped her stubborn tears.

"Cassey... I won't let them kill you. The sorcery clan.... Or Eerd. They knew this day will come. So they hide the two succesors. The night and day. There isn't just one heiress. It's two. The twin heiresses. Midday Reed and Midnight Reed. But unfortunately Midday is in a coma which have a high possibility that she won't wake up again. So they made a difficult choice to remove her as a successor since she cannot fulfill her duties anymore. Now I'm the only heiress left. ", showing the Henna insignia from her blue handbag. "So surrender me to them so that you can be saved."

"H-how is this possible?! Oh my God! No ! I can't send you to them! You saw what the Vermilion Talons did to the little girl! I can't lose you too! I already lost a dear friend and I can't lose another one even if my life is at stake. "

"Cassey I'm glad you think me as your friend too. But I made my choice. Either you surrender me to the council or I surrender myself to Vermilion Talons. ", I said stubbornly.

Zaiche's POV

I woke up in a poorly lightened room. Lying in an older mattress. I stood up and look at a almost burned out candle.

This is very bad. What does he want from me? Surprisingly he didn't chained me. Did he do that because he's confident I won't be able to escape? Psh. Arrogant creep. Why does things like this always happen to me?

I checked my face. The thick glasses is still on.

Maybe he knows who I am. Why do I have to be cursed with this immeasurably cute lolita face?! Why do I always attract nasty perverts? He made a big mistake when he didn't bound me . This cute loli can fight! 

I heard foot steps nearing this room. It must be him! I waited for the right timing to pounce at my kidnapper. The moment the door opened I tried to flying kick the guy. But he dodged it immediately and pinned me to the wall.

"A feisty one, ah? ", he smirked which sent waves of fear around my whole body.

No! It can't be?!

"Let me go you stupid creep! What do you want from me?! ", I kept struggling but this guy is really strong. Inhumanly strong!

"Behave little girl! Wait. Your voice doesn't sound like a young girl to me.", he removed my glasses!

No!!!

" Wow. You are very lovely! In fact one of the most loveliest I ever seen..." , he said admiringly.

"D-don't you dare try to abuse me! You sick pervert!!! ", I am at the verge of tears.

He laughed which startled me. "Don't worry little kitten. I won't do something foolishness like you are thinking. It is not aloud for us bounty hunters to let personal affairs in business. Besides I already set my eyes to someone who is as beautiful as you. Just your luck. If my partner caught you first you'd be tainted for sure. " ,he chuckled and released me.

"W-what? Bounty hunter?! What do you want from me? "

"I don't want anything from you except cooperation. My client paid us great sums of money just to capture you alive. "

"What?!"

"Enough with the act. That pendant you are wearing. Only clan heirs and heiresses can wear that. You are the Princess of the witches, the heiress of the sorcery clan. "

"Heiress?! You are joking right? I'm Zaiche Maureez Evans, a daughter of a caretaker of the Uchiha's Household! And this pendant is given to me by ...... ", I stopped myself from blabbering.   
Oh no! They might be looking for Itachi Uchiha ! And I'm giving them Intel! Why didn't I think of this before

He smirked, "By Itachi Uchiha? Change of plans I guess I have to kill you now sweet Loli. ", he pointed his gun in my head .

Damn! Me and my stupid mouth! Now I'm in deep trouble!

End of Zaiche Maureez Evans POV


	9. The Promise

Zaiche Maureez Evans' POV

"Zeilhard! Where are you hiding you bloody clod? The girl has been found! ", a guy with a dragon tattoo on his face suddenly entered the room. "Oi? What do we have here, mate? That's a fine little vixen you got there? "

"Charmalone, have you found the sorcery clan's heiress? "

"Right. But she's accompanied by a cute pink haired girl. They say she's her secretary or something. Oi! How can you be fooling around with a lovely lass in a middle of our bloody job! Wait a minute she's also wearing a fancy pendant!"

"Enough. This girl is mine. You will not get near her understand? ", Zeilhard said warningly.

"Not if I tell my lady about this-! "

"Tell me what? ", a tall beautiful woman came and startled everyone. 

"Lady Jinx, Zeilhard is fooling around with an heiress! ", that Charmalone guy said accusingly.

"My lady. I can explain. She claims herself as a sorcery clan's Heiress also .", that jerked tightened his grip on my risk, warning me to never say a word.

"Is that so? Then bring her to the other heiress' room . So when the time the representative of Eerd clan will confirm who is their true heiress. "

"What will we do to the fake one? Can I have one of them instead? ", the pervert words sent shivers in my spine.

"No. I will send home the other heiress instead to their respected clan. Did you know that whoever save the successor from death will be the master of that successor? That's why clans try to avoid getting their clan heirs have gratitude in someone. The master of the successor means the master of that clan. Only few people could ever manage to be a master of the heir or heiress , that's why when they find out the master's identity they try to kill him/her. Because if you can manage to kill the Master, you can be the new master of the successor! "

My eyes widened. I.... Am a Master of the Uchiha clan?!

Flashback :

"Hey Zaiche-san! Piggy! Why do you always play with that cheap necklace? ", Itachi-sama said mockingly .

"What is it to you?! Don't bother me jerk! ", I spatted at him then rolled my eyes.

"Kizame gave that to you, didn't he? Eeww you like Kizame? ", he grimaced.

Aish! Itachi-sama you baka! He thinks Kizame gave me mother's necklace because he's saw him give this to me the other day. Kizame just went to our house and played. I showed him the necklace I hid at a burrow of our cherry blossom tree and lost it at our yard. He said he found it inside his knapsack. But I won't tell him this because he always call me piggy.

"So? It's not your business Itachi-sama. I have freedom of speech. "

"You mean you have your own privacy. " ,he smirked.

"Shut up you baka! Why don't you be more like Kisa-kun! He's not acting like a brat and he's nice. But you ! You are a spoiled brat! I would prefer marrying Kisa-kun a hundred more times than an immature selfish brat like you Itachi-sama!", I screamed at him. His face turned red like his eyes and snatched mother's necklace and threw it in the deep lake.

"Waaaaah!!! You crazy brat! You threw my mother's necklace! ", I cried loudly and punched him repeatedly at his chest. "You monster! You really are a demon! I shouldn't have made friends with a weird kid like you! You're evil!!! You took the only thing that I can be able to remember my mother! ", I stopped punching him then sobbed and covered my face with my hands.

Then I heard a splashing noise!

"Itachi-sama! "

He dived into the deep lake and never emerge for a five minutes! I kept screaming his name. My heart is pounding so fast. This is all my fault....

"Itachi-sama!!! Huhu Itachi-sama! Please come back! ITACHI-KUN! "

To my horror his seemingly lifeless body floated on the waters.

I will never forgive myself ....

Even though I promised myself to never swim again I still dive and try to bring him to shore....   
I was horrified when I saw his stomach bleeding. He must have accidentally wounded by the large broken pieces from a sunk giant boat.

"No... No... This can't be happening again! Please wake up. I'm sorry Itachi-kun...", I said while sobbing. "Please don't leave me. You can't die because of me too...", I hugged him and then I felt a surged of warm light flow throughout my body. Then the next thing I knew I was being held by Itachi-sama.

"Itachi-sama? ", I said in a weak voice . He smiled then eventually pouted.

"Itachi-sama again? We are just 8 years old. You make me feel like I'm old. And I thought you can't swim because you said you are afraid of large bodies of water? You are a better swimmer than me. The best swimmer I ever seen.",he giggled.

"Itachi-sama! Your wounds are gone! ", I break from his embrace then checked him for more wounds .

"You saved me. Thank you -ouch! ", I smacked him on the head. "Hey! You brutal-", I hugged him tightly and cried at his wet chest.

"You stupid Jerk! Don't ever scare me like that! And why did you jumped?! You know that lake is filled with broken pieces of an old giant ship that got sunk! Idiot !"

"Hehe, sorry. At least I managed to retrieve this. ",he gave me mother's necklace. I caressed it delicately then throw it back in the lake again. "What the?! Are you insane?! ", then he was shocked when he heard me laughing. Then I smacked him again.

"Stupid! You shouldn't have risked your life for a cheap necklace. Besides... That necklace should have been thrown out a long time ago. I saw papa threw it. It's in our culture to dispose the possessions of the dead unless he /she gave that property before death. She didn't gave me that necklace. And besides I have a new mother now and mama loves me so much. I'm sorry if you almost died because of-"

My eyes widened he hugged me tightly. I felt my cheeks redden.

"I'm sorry. I got jealous for nothing. Please don't hate me. I know I'm weird and everyone thinks I'm evil. I don't care whatever they say or think. But when it comes to you... I know I always hate tease you. Okay I'll try to bring more nice to you. I'm not asking for you to like me too... What I mean is.... Ugh! ", he released me then turn his back on me. "Um, we should go home now. It's getting late. "

"Itachi-kun. I would never hate you. ", he turned around then I smiled at him.

"T-thanks Zaiche-san... ", he removed his pretty pendant then put it on me.

"I-itachi-sama! You shouldn't! ", I said blushing .

"Zaiche Maureez Evans. You are now my mistress. You have saved my life and now my life is yours. I am now your loyal servant .", he knelt down and put his right hand on his chest .

I stood up."W-what?! I don't remember that I saved you. Besides... Will you stand up?", he followed immediately

"Yes my mistress. ",he said politely ." You can ask me anything and I will obey. "

"Cut it out Itachi-sama! I am not your mistress! Just keep me this promise. Promise that you will always be my friend. Forever and ever. ", I saw him sadden then pout. I laughed. "Ok then.... If you do that promise. I'll promise I will never hate you. Deal? ", I extend my hand.

"But can we be more than friends? ", he said pouting.

"Well. We can. If that's what fate desires . So deal? No more master servant thing OK ?"

He smiled which makes my heart skipped faster. "Deal. "

End of Flashback:

End of Zaiche Maureez Evans' POV


	10. Confrontation

Sakura Haruno's POV

We are now at the lair of the infamous bounty hunter group , Triumvirate. As soon as the Sorcery Clan's Heiress is found, we carefully planned our actions.

Flashback :

"Supreme Student Council... I am Midnight Reed. The heiress of Eerd clan. My friend Cassey Bloom is here to surrender me. ",the blue haired girl calmly stated.  
"Ms. Cassey Bloom. I congratulate you for your fulfilment of the assigned task. Now as per agreed, state me your request. ", Supreme Student Council President Sasuke Uchiha stated professionally.

"I expect you to protect Ms. Midnight Reed at any cost, got that? ", she said coldly.

"Very well. Send in Mr. Shikamaru Nara. ", he said in his intercom.

The door opened and Shikamaru Nara, the greatest tactician entered the room.

"This is bothersome. You impeded me from resting. This better be good. ",he said yawning.

"We have found the Heiress of the sorcery clan but Ms. Cassey Bloom here wants her friend's security. How can we make sure she won't be harmed as soon as we surrender her to Vermilion Talons?"

"That would be impossible that she won't be unharmed the moment the Vermilion Talons have her in their clutches . But you don't have to hand her to them. ", he said lazily.

"Please elaborate. ", Sasuke Uchiha smirked.

"Vermilion Talons is a Mafia group but there is no more further details about them except their name. I already hacked the government's secret agencies and found out they haven't been active since 2 decades. This threat they gave us doesn't match their original profile and agendas. I confidently state that the current Vermilion Talons Mafia is under new management. And the secrecy they are trying to keep, proves that they are plotting something big. I checked the underground market records, they are not active at any felonious businesses. As if they are not operating at all. They are waiting for something... And one of them is the Princess of the witches of course. "

"So... You are implying they would not take any further actions to try to track Ms. Reed? Then why threatened us if they are trying to keep a low profile?", asked by Neji Hyuuga the Second Representative of the student council .

"The right term would be, they will not take matters with their own hands. They will simply want someone else to locate their target than risk their members' identity to be revealed. They threatened us because they know that the sorcery clan's heiress is studying here at TEDKA. So if we fail to surrender her . We will be attacked by a ghost-like enemy. Nothing to do about this inevitable subjugation. By the way it doesn't only mean we are the only ones they approached. ", he said coolly.

"What do you mean? ", I asked confusedly.

"I bet they have hired Triumvirate, a very efficient bounty hunter group, to track her. Because it seems they like the idea of commencing war against us.", he said looking at Midnight Reed .

"So what would you want us to do then? Approach the Triumvirate? ", Naruto-kun's words surprised me. He becomes a different person whenever we talk about Vermilion Talons...

"That's right. Negotiate with the Triumvirate. There are three members. Capture them if necessary. Because I'm sure Lady Jinx have seen her client. She always check her clients identity before she accepts the mission. She's really professional and very deadly. There are no reports about her abilities but she's the leader of two powerful men so watch out. The guy with a dragon tattoo, Charmalone Fang is literally hard to kill. He's a unsuccessful experiment but his wounds heal for a minute either it's fatal or not. The most powerful of the three , Zeilhard Fiend. We all know that the Fiend clan is undoubtedly dangerous because they are the clan of mercenaries. Zeilhard Fiend is a master of twin pistols. A sharpshooter like that have defeated the royal army of Lord Shirai of Iwa. His techniques are flawless and almost trying to match the sniper expertise of the Demented Adjudicator. His rank as a sniper stats is 5th. "

"Wow you already researched every possibility well! We didn't even expected the heiress of the sorcery clan would be hidden here.", Ino Yamanaka the Supreme Student Council Muse said admiringly.

"Wait! You mean you know the weapon experts ranking all along? ",I couldn't resist to exclaim.

I've been interested in being a Weapon Specialist Fighter. I don't want to rely on my incredible strength anymore.

"Of course I do. " , Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

"Ms. Sakura Haruno, you shouldn't be making deals with Shikamaru. You know better how callous those deals are. " , Sasuke-kun said in a civil tone.

I sighed then pout. "I know. ",I said in a disappointed tone.

"So to summarized what I said. Don't give her to them and negotiate or capture the Triumvirate.", Shikamaru said simply. "If you succeed to negotiating with them, we will directly attack their base. Don't get killed if you try to capture them though. If you still fail at capturing and negotiating then we surrender a decoy or cooperate with the Akatsuki. The decoy will have 15 % chance of success. While the latter will have a 100% success rate but 10% chance they will cooperate with us. Okay I have done my part....now your end of the bargain? ", he said yawning.

"Of course. Mr. Shikamaru Nara you are now exempted to not attend your classes for a week. ", Sasuke-kun said in a professional tone.

"Jeez! Only a week-? "

"May I remind you I will not tolerate slothfulness in this Academy. I rarely give this kind of privilege to anyone so do not dare to shivel at my presence if you don't want a part of you disjoin. ",he said in a mellow voice.

"U-um. I need to go Supreme Student Council President. Thank you for your gratitude. ", he said in an edgy voice and hurriedly left the room.

"Sasuke-kun you are a terrifying, cruel and charismatic leader. ", I said while shaking my head.

"Why thank you my Secretary. ", he said with smugged look on his face. "The first thing to remember when having a business proposal you must limit what you can give and never falter. Faltering is a sign of weakness. You have to dominate the other to gain the highest of benefits. "

Well not that I'm bragging but Shikamaru is not the only genius around here.

End of Flashback :

The door opened and Lady Jinx entered the room with three more people.

That guy with a dragon tattoo must be Charmalone Fang, the one with the fast regeneration ability. That white haired guy with a cross earrings must be Zeilhard Fiend. Huh? Who is she?!

End of Sakura Haruno's POV


	11. Angel

Sakura Haruno's POV

Who's that beautiful girl with a light violet hair? 

What?! She's super cute! What if Sasuke-kun see her?! For sure he will fall in love with her. *inner Sakura*

Shut up inner Sakura! Sasuke-kun will never fall in love with her! He loves me...

Cute lolis like that always get what they want! Guys go crazy over them!

Well... Sasuke-kun says I look cute loli too...

Get real! You are not a cute loli! You are flat but not cute. The only thing that looks cute in you is your pink hair. *inner Sakura*

Shut up! You are criticizing your own self in case you forgot. -__-# Besides she might be a trap!

Hmm you have a point. Why don't you try to touch the thing between her/his crotch? You will find out if he/she is a threat or not. ^ω^ *inner Sakura*

You and your stupid ideas! Go away will you?! I need to concentrate on this mission.

"The Supreme Student Council Secretary , Sakura Haruno. Why did you come here and bring us the supposed heiress? ", Lady Jinx said calmly.

"Supposed? ", I asked with my cold voice.

"You didn't answer my question first. ", she said with a smirk.

"We are here to negotiate. Now what do you mean by supposed? ", I asked sternly.

She smiled. "I like your attitude. Well as you can see this girl also claims she's an heiress. What is your proposition? "

"We will double your bounty if you cancel your services to your client Vermilion Talons. This girl is the true Eerd heiress. Henna is the insignia of Eerd. Now I have another deal. Give that girl to us and reveal your clients identity so we'll pay you triple.",I said noticing the familiar Dahlia pendant.

"You see we have two previous clients. Vermilion Talons will pay us 70 tons of rare white gold. An Eerd clan representative is willing to give us a clan jewel... Henna gemstone weighing 100 pounds. Both of them are even. So we are just gonna pick which client we like more. Are you sure you can top those deals?", she said in a avid tone.

The treasure we only have are 10 drums full of rare yellow diamonds so it only matches the price of the other two deals. But...

"Yes. I can pay you with this. ", I showed them Sasuke-kun's gift for me.

"A-a necklace .... Made of Opaline gemstone?! Where did you get that?! Only the Akuma clan have the secret production of that particular gemstone. They refused to sell that opaline gem, so how? How did you acquire this most valuable gem?! "

"Sasuke Uchiha gave this to me as a gift.... "

I don't want to give this engagement gift Sasuke-kun gave me. But... That girl... She wears the Dahlia pendant, the insignia of the Uchiha clan. I need to save her. I'm sure Sasuke-kun will understand.

"In that case. ", she pulled a dart gun and aim it to me.

Suddenly I felt a dart shot at my neck. My vision went blurry and I collapsed on the floor.

"You are a naive little girl. You shouldn't have come alone and brought the bounty with you in my territory. ",she said viciously.

"Miss Sakura! ", Midnight Reed shouted.

I feel so dizzy. I tried to keep my conscious awake but I am drifting away.

"S-sasuke-kun... "

End of Sakura Haruno's POV

Zaiche Maureez Evans' POV

Oh my God! She shot Sakura Haruno with a dart gun?! And here I thought I am saved.

I covered my mouth instinctly. Fear came back to my system once again.

"Ms. Sakura Haruno! You money grubbing frauds! You tricked us! ", the blue girl said angrily.

"Grab the Eerd heiress. Now tell me your name lolita? ",she said in a enthusiastic and nice tone which sickened me. Zeilhard followed and grabbed the blue girl.

"Let me go! Ms. Haruno! ", she said looking at the unconscious famous Sakura Haruno.

This is not how I ever imagined I would meet the Supreme Student Council Secretary. I never imagined Sakura Haruno, the most feared girl in TEDKA, will be lying on the ground debilitated.

I noticed the glaring stare of Zeilhard towards me.

Sorry I'm not the type of person who will admit defeat and weakness no matter what the situation is. And I'm sure as hell I am not intimidated by you.

"I am the fiance of Itachi Uchiha. He passed me this Dahlia pendant a day before he died. And as an Uchiha tradition it only means I am his wife at the Uchiha's eyes. ",I said in a arrogant voice. I almost blushed at the lies I've said.

Shit. I have no choice but to mention his name and make up stories. I just hope he won't find out about this stupid story I made up.

"Wow. You mean you are the Uchiha Heiress?! This is really surprising! Well then I will let you go safely, so that I can be your Mistress. This is delightful! All the wealth and power of the proud Uchiha clan! Unfortunately only one true Uchiha is still alive but he will not dare to defy me when he found out that I saved and enslaved the heiress!", she clicked a button on her remote and a secret escape route opened. I noticed Sakura's holster.

"Now you may now go. But first give me the Dahlia pendant as a sign that I am your new master."

Here's my chance!

I took the gun from Sakura's holster and aim it at Lady Jinx's head.

"Release the Blue girl and Sakura Haruno or I'll blow her head off!"

Lady Jinx just smirked and kicked me on the stomach which made me stumbled.

"Hmp. You are stupid and reckless. ", Lady Jinx said calmly.

Ouch!

I saw that creepy pervert pulled that blue girl's hair then licked her neck which made her scream!

Another one of my flaws is trying to save other people even if my life depends on it. I will not let them harm her more!

"Fuck!", the sick bastard fell on the floor full of blood on his head.

I... I shot someone. I really shot someone!

I saw the gun in my hand. Then concentrated on what's happening right now. I instinctly pounced on Zeilhard but he punched me in the stomach which the impact send me to the wall then slapped me really hard.

"You got guts. But you are incredibly stupid. ",he smirked.

"I know but at least she got away.", I smiled then spit him the blood in my mouth. He looked back and saw the blue girl running away but Lady Jinx followed her quickly but she didn't noticed that I got the remote when she kicked me.

I have fast hands which is very useful in snatching valuable things.

Then I pushed the button which made the entrance closed.

"You bitch... ",he said in a murderous tone.

Suddenly a loud explosion occurred which made a large hole at the exact location where the blue haired girl escaped. Which made Zeilhard backed away from me and I leaned on the wall. Fighting the urge to collapse.

"Did you know it's impolite to hurt a lovely girl,hnn? ", said by a melodic and smooth manly voice . My eyes widened and I almost drool when I saw the most angelic face I ever seen.

"Enough with the bitch talks. It's time for the fucking slaughter!" ,a white-haired man carrying an odd shaped scythe said in an excited tone.

Lady Jinx exclaimed in an anxious tone, "Akatsuki!"

End of Zaiche Maureez Evans' POV


	12. The Last Shaman

Zaiche Maureez Evans' POV

Akatsuki? I never heard of them before ...

"How did you enter my base with all those security system and guards?! ", the calmness of her voice was completely gone.

"Simple. You didn't think a naive girl like Sakura will go alone in your base with the true heiress and bounty, did you?", said by Sasuke-kun who gave Sakura Haruno the antidote which immediately bring back her consciousness.

"Sasuke-kun! ", me and Sakura both exclaimed in delight which we stare at each other awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan... I was late. ", he said kissing Sakura's hand! "Zaiche-hime! I'm sorry I was late. I took care of the trash inside. ",he hurriedly went to my location then carried me bridal style.

His voice got bigger! And he's taller than me now. I wonder how Itachi-sama looks like right now. I bet he looks a lot like Sasuke-kun right now. Outrageously handsome ...yet I bet he would be still a jerk.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun. Is the blue girl safe? ", I asked in worriedly.

"Typical Zaiche-hime. Always worrying about others first. She's OK. She's with Naruto Uzumaki. Nothing bad will happen to her when he's the one guarding her. ",he said with a warm tone. "Besides you are the one who's in a bad shape . I'll take you to safety we'll take care of the rest-"

"Sasuke-kun! ",Sakura Haruno screamed.

I felt my body numb and the next thing I knew Sasuke-kun knelt down and he almost let me go. Blood pouring out of his back blade where the katana plunged.

"Hmp. Never let your guard down, lad." , the guy with a dragon tattoo smirked then plunged his katana deeper where the tip was visible in Sasuke-kun's abdomen! "By the way little Lorelei, nice shot. ",he winked at me as I felt fear rose again from my body.

"Y-you're still alive?!", the sick bastard just laughed then removed his sword from Sasuke-kun's back. I almost screamed when Sasuke-kun dropped me. But luckily the fall was not that hard. Sasuke-kun collapsed on top of me. I was completely frightened.

No.... This is not happening! I don't want anyone to die because of me again!

I felt a disturbing dejavu. Then I felt my tears flow through my eyes like waterfalls. I hugged Sasuke-kun tightly. My mind is filled with contempt to myself. Bitter memories started playing in my head like a horrible drama movie.

"No! Sasuke-kun! Wake up! You can't die! ITACHI-KUN! ",I felt that familiar warm feeling again. I felt my body shining... Then blank.

End of Zaiche Maureez Evans' POV

Sakura Haruno's POV

No! No! No! this is a nightmare ! I feet like I'm dying when I saw the guy with the regenerating ability dashed his sword at Sasuke-kun....

But my heart was crushed in pieces when I saw that 'Zaiche-hime' hugged Sasuke-kun tightly...

"Katsu!", I heard Deidara shouted which made a tiny explosion which burnt Charmalone's arm.

"Fuck! ", Charmalone shouted in pain then he fall on his back, wincing and screaming.

"S-sasuke-kun.... ", I said in a trembling voice.

"Hnn. And you dare call yourself Itachi's brother? How reckless of you, Uchiha. ", Deidara said in a disappointed tone.

I looked at the beautiful girl. It seems like she's holding Sasuke-kun like a lover... Damn! I'm so jealous but why can't I approach them?

It's because you are insecure... *inner Sakura said viciously* Don't they look good together?

Shut up inner Sakura! Leave me alone!

I felt a gun pointing in my head.

"Let us escape or I'll blow Ms. Haruno's head. " ,the other guy who must be Zeilhard the twin pistols expert.

"What the fuck? Are you fucking serious? ", that psycho Hidan laughed maniacally. "Do you think we give a shit about that pink bitch?! ",Hidan said ran towards us obviously not minding if I get killed too!

"You crazy bastard! ", I shouted in fear.

"Hmp. ", Zeilhard let go of me and pushed me away before Hidan could split us both in half!

"Hmp. Lucky Uchiha's pink bitch. " , Hidan laughed as he kept attacking Zeilhard repeatedly.

"Asshole. ",I muttered as I stood up.

Why did Zeilhard even pushed me away?

I looked at Sasuke-kun's and that Zaiche-hime's location.

Hmp. She's acting like the girlfriend unlike the stupid, coward and real girlfriend is here just doing nothing. *inner Sakura*

You should understand ... Look at them? They seem to know each other better... Like she's the long lost lover -

Idiot! Aren't you his girlfriend? She's his past but you're his present got it? Do you understand stupid ? Now get your fucking ass there and try to help Sasuke-kun!!! *inner Sakura*

You are right... I really am an ugly, stupid and lousy girlfriend...

I sobbed then tried to approach them... But I was stopped from my attempt when....

"No! Sasuke-kun! Wake up! You can't die! ITACHI-KUN! ",I was startled by her loud voice but my eyes was captivated by the most beautiful thing I ever seen .... I couldn't move my eyes away. I don't even remember her words but certainly I would never forget this moment....

"S-she's an angel. ",I said admiring the illuminating angelic girl .

Then suddenly the enchanting light disappeared and she collapsed, still helding Sasuke-kun.

"No. She's the last Shaman. ", Lord Pein-sama entered the room with the rest of his other comrades .

"Interesting. So the Uchiha heiress is also the last Shaman?! How wonderful !", lady Jinx said in an excited tone .

"I wonder how much money she'd costs.", Kakuzu and lady Jinx said at the same time which made them look at each other then both smirked.

"The last Shaman? ", I said bewildered.

End of Sakura Haruno's POV


	13. Misaka Shirai

Sakura Haruno's POV

"The last Shaman? " ,I said bewildered.

"Ms. Haruno. ",I almost squeal when the monstrous Zetsu emerged from the floor. "The last Shaman have a certain ability.  It is to heal great wounds some say they could even resurrect the dead. However only one shaman known have that ability is Princess Tsunade. She resurrected Lord Jiraiya from death but lost all of her healing abilities. After one Shaman dies or lose their power another emerges.  It is said that the Shaman clan, the Mikage clan,  is now perished since princess Tsunade could not conceive a child and she's the last of her clan. However,  that young girl... Might be the lost heiress of Mikage clan. Since the first war. Earl Indra ordered to kill every last shaman but princess Tsunade's great grand mother with her older twin sister escaped. Everyone believed the older twin died and lady Tsunade's ancestor lived. But now that girl is a lost descendant of Mikage clan. And she's the true heiress since she have the gift of healing. "

"But not all of the Mikage could have healing abilities because like he said earlier. When the last shaman dies or lost their ability, a new shaman is born or attained new power. Anyone who have the healing power automatically becomes the heir.", Konan the archangel explained further.

"This sounds impossible... Like a fantasy or whatever. ",I said trying to process their words.

"It's not a fantasy Sakura-chan. ", Naruto entered the room with Ms. Reed.

"Ms.  Haruno! I'm glad you are OK. How is the other girl?  Is she safe? ", Ms.  Reed said worriedly.

"I'm fine Ms. Reed. Zaiche-hime is OK. She just collapsed from exhaustion I guess. ", I said pointing their direction.

"Thank goodness. ",she said in relief.

"There's a logical explanation about their healing abilities. Decades ago the 12 glorious clans experimented with their heirs. Trying to discover new abilities by means of genetic alteration. In other words they used heirs as lab rats which they conducted radioactive experiments and put those serums to their DNA. Resulting their bodies to mutate and gain inhuman abilities. ", Naruto-kun surprised me with his words. How did he know all of this? "Sakura-chan .... I'm the Uzumaki heir. And...", I covered my mouth in realization. "But... Because of the heirs mutations their future offsprings have gain their genes. Some inherited genes are active and dominant so some of the descendants could use the abilities. You, Sakura-chan, probably inherited your incredible strength from the Senju clan like Baa-chan. "

"So my strength... Like Lady Tsunade...  Is caused by mutation? ", I said in a shocked voice.

"S-sakura.... "

I felt shivers run down to my spine. That voice !

"Sasuke-kun! " , I said and ran towards Sasuke-kun.

I stopped only a meter away from them and knelt. He lifted his beautiful eyelashes and his eyes widened when he saw Zaiche-hime is unconscious and helding him. He stood up carrying her. 

"Sasuke. Let me carry her. "Naruto-kun said and carry Zaiche-hime.

"Ms. Haruno.... ", He said then hugged me tightly.

I giggled. "Mr. Uchiha. ",then hugged him back.

"I'm sorry if I let my gaurd down. I was occupied by seeing Zaiche-hime again-"

"Shhh. ", I shut him up with a kiss ."what matters is you are OK.... I love you so much Mr. Uchiha. ", I said and hugged him again.

"My, my,  you are being so impatient Ms. Haruno. I know I'm irresistible but you stole a kiss from me in front of everyone... I'll make you pay later... ",he whispered which made me blush.

"Fucking shitty couples. You make me wanna puke with your fucking sweetness. ",Hidan said while cringing.

"Hnn, payback time.", Deidara said evily. "Hey Uchiha. This idiot tried to slice your girlfriend and he called her an Uchiha's pink haired bitch. "

"What did you say? ", Sasuke-kun released me and stated dangerously at Hidan.

Seriously I feel everyone was intimidated by Sasuke-kun's deadly aura.

"Hmp. Just like your brother. You Uchiha's really know how to startle everyone when you are pissed off. ", Pein-sama said in an amused tone after recovering from his initial alarmed state.

"H-hehe I was only kidding! You know I say fucked up shits all the time. And I knew that bitchy white haired guy will push your bitch- I mean girl! Away... ", Hidan explained lousily.

"Sasuke-kun. He's not worth it. Besides you won't be able to murder him. ",I sighed.

"But I could grant him access to a new level of pain. " oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun smiled sexily- I mean evilly! He looks so damn hot.

"Sasuke-teme! Stop with this childish nonsense. Do not forget the Triumvirate. ", Naruto-kun said in a cold voice.

"I'll deal with you later. ", he smirked evilly at Hidan.

"Hmp.  Well isn't this a grand surprise?  The supreme student council and the Akatsuki is working together? ", lady Jinx composed herself.

That's weird... She seems to regain her confidence...

"It is not that surprising. The Akatsuki is merely doing their obligation. Our great headmaster Austere Cortège contracted us to cooperate with the Supreme Student Council. ", Konan answered in a professional tone.

"In exchange of your Mafia operations secrecy? " , she grinned.

"No , bitch. We get to do whatever the fuck we want for 24 hours. Enough with this boring shit! I wanna fuck your ass already !" , that disgusting Hidan charged at Lady Jinx with his crimson scythe.

She dodged it effortlessly and kicked him on the back his knees which made him collapse on the cold floor.

"Fuck! ", he said falling with his face first.

"Hmp . You just got your ass kicked by a hot chick. ", Deidara giggled.

"Fuck you blonde bitch! ", he said while standing up.

"So you meticulously planned to corner the Triumvirate . Leaving us helpless and outnumbered... " ,Lady Jinx said in a cold voice

"Shikamaru knows that the only way for the Akatsuki to agree to help us is by capturing you the most famous and elite bounty hunters. We could have commenced a plan to continue the negotiation and reveal the master of the Vermilion Talons, but our brilliant tactician have a back up plan in case you chose to decline our offer. And just awhile ago, Shikamaru found out what your hidden power is... Lady Jinx...  The Former Heiress of the Fiend clan", said by Gaara the first representative of the Supreme Student Council as he entered the room along with the other members.

"Wow! Is it really necessary for you to bring an army against three people? " , as if on cue Zeilhard and Charmalone knelt at her sides.

"Misaka Shirai. One of the 8 greatest masters of martial arts. But that is not the only thing that makes you an S rank wanted criminal. Your power is-"

"Dominion over metals. ",Sasori rudely interrupted Neji which he earned a glare from the latter. "It took you long enough to find out about her identity. "

"Although this bounteous and invaluable information is really bizarre to be in the possession of the supreme student council. ", Pein-sama said in a curious tone. "I would really like to have a word with your analyst. "

"This is really arduous... ", Lady Jinxed sighed. "I never thought I would be forced to use my power after the vow that I made 3 years ago... "

Suddenly I felt my body numbed. I feel something really bad will happen.... And that ominous grin she gave us made my heart beat stopped.

End of Sakura Haruno's POV


	14. Reconnoitering

Earl Danzo Shimura's POV

"Hmp. This is getting interesting. " , I smirked as I witness a very entertaining battle that is commencing at district 2.

"Focus on Naruto Uzumaki. ", I ordered which my systems analyst obeyed; adjusting the spy cameras, my efficient agent had set.

I watched him intently as he assists the Eerd clan heiress.

"Vice President, please we should go back to save that girl. ", the heiress begged.

"She will be fine, the Akatsuki is on their way to capture the Triumvirate. ", Naruto said in an assuring tone.

"I beg you .",she bowed.

"Hey, that's not really necessary. ", her said in a shocked voice. "Please understand. If we go back there , your safety will be questionable. Your safety is one of our top priorities. "

"Please. That girl risked her life just to help me escape. I don't know if she's really brave or really stupid. But no one, in his right mind, will ever save others first before himself. She risked her life for me and as an heiress I am in debt to her. I promise to stay out of trouble. I just wanna see with my very own eyes that she's fine and I would like to personally thank her ."

He sighed. "Fine, just stop bowing. It's making me feel uncomfortable.", he smiled.

"Thank you thank you thank you! " , she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"OK, let's go. "

They returned to the dark and large hall. And I crossed my legs and leaned further from my chair.

Naruto Uzumaki. The Uzumaki heir... He's gotten quite stronger and mature. I wonder how is the 9 tailed Specter is doing?

"Earl Danzo. ", suddenly I felt my breath hitched.

I cleared my throat and answered my intruder . " Kyo? Aren't you supposed-"

"To be dead? First don't call me in that name. Second, well obviously I'm alive and well. ", he walked towards the screens to get a better view.

"What should I call you then? Demented Adjudicator? ", I felt a fear when he suddenly threw his sword at me. Luckily I was alarmed and be able to dodge it .

I looked from behind and I saw it landed on the large mural of the proud twelve clans on the wall, particularly hitting the crest of the Akuma clan.

The black haired lunatic just laughed at me and walk towards the chair I was sitting awhile ago and sit there as if a proud and noble guest.

"You can call me names. Demented Adjudicator... Former Vermilion Talons Master... The Greatest Master Marksman in the world... Master of Technology... An S rank criminal... Even a ghost ... ",he smirked. "or perhaps your worst nightmare. Don't bother try to contact your securities secretly. They're all dead. ", the beast said towards the systems analyst.

"What do you want from me... Onyx Zero? " , I said in a calm voice.

"Cheater. Using your Rare insight abilities again? ", he smirked. But I gave him no answer. "Well, I want to have some fun. Like what's about to start at the Triumvirate's hideout. ", he snapped his fingers and instantly the screen was showing what's happening from the now partially decimated hall.

Our eyes widened at what we have seen. Then we are silenced for a moment.

"So that girl is the new shaman? ", I said in a disbelief tone.

He laughed maniacally. "I knew it! I would really have some fun! Finally my waiting is over. "

I looked anxiously at his determined blue eyes. A glint of danger is visible. Unfortunately I am bound to support his plans. No one will even dare to question this monster. He's as strong as Madara Uchiha. This man is meant to be one of the most dangerous killers. Annihilating the most richest clan was an impossible thing, but this guy did it when he was just 18.

"Hmp. He's not there. I wonder where he's hiding this past 2 years. ",he stood up and look towards me. "Here's your mission. Find out where is Itachi-kun and Kisame is hiding. That will be all. Thank you for your time. "

And he left me in a deep silence.

End of Earl Danzo Shimura's POV


	15. The Alliance of TEDKA Versus Triumvirate (1st part)

Sasori's POV

The aura that she's emitting... I can sense great amount of danger.

"Oi? Aren't this bloody Mafia supposed to be 10 members or something? ", Charmalone Fang asked.

"At last! Someone notice Tobi ! ", said by the familiar and annoying voice from the tiled floor.

Great. The loser is here.

"Dan da da dum! Not to worry the greatest Akatsuki member has finally arrived! ", he said after popping like a mushroom on the floor. "Tobi reporting for duty master Pein! ", he saluted like a weirdo then waved at Deidara. "Oh hi there Deidara-senpai! "

"Katsu! "

Suddenly a small explosion occurred which burned Tobi's butt.

"Ouch! Ouch! My butt is on fire! Help!!!! ", he shouted as he run across the room.

"Shut up you little fucker before I slice you into 25 pieces! ", Hidan shouted.

"Zeilhard. Charmalone.", Lady Jinx said in an annoyed tone.

She's pretty hot. Hourglass figure. Definitely a C cup . Long flawless legs. I wonder if she's an expert in bed...

"Sasori-dana if you will rate her sex experience from one to ten what's your best bet, hnn?", That horny blonde is obviously checking her delicious body out. 

"Yes my lady. " , the two men sprinted towards us but only stopped right in the middle. 

"This is it. ", I smirked. 

"Tell me Mr. Uzumaki have you recovered from that fateful night at district four? " Lady Jinx smirked which made that goofy kid's eyes widened. "You see that was the same night Misaka Shirai died. Unfortunately I have to bring her back." she laughed crazily which disturbed my senses. 

Suddenly Zeilhard shot Charmalone's body constantly which made the latter collapse on the solid floor. 

"Holy cheese crackers! What is going on?! You shot your own member? " , Tobi shrieked dramatically. 

"Tell me Mr. Uzumaki..."

Something's off. I quietly triggered my vanguard alarm.

"How much do you fear that demon of yours inside you?", the lovely vamp said it so sexily which send shivers down my spine and blood down my loins. 

I heard the perverted blonde gasp. Probably having a boner too. Hmp.

"You see we are practically the same. I fear my demon too. The pulsing rage, lust and oh so twisted thoughts. These feelings are fearsome... Yet exhilarating. The mocking voices and seeping loneliness they made us feel."

Suddenly Charmalone's body float. His eyes turned black.

"These demons awakes carnal desires within us. Don't you love it when we let them lose?", she slowly swayed her hips and removed her robe and threw it towards Charmalone's direction.

"Holy shit!", Deidara, the fucking blonde as hyper as a nomad lion, leaped to catch the robe.

"You fucking sex addict watch out!" , I angrily shout.

Razor sharp metal spikes appeared on that bug eyed weirdo's body and tried to slice that horny blonde. Unfortunately or should I say just his luck, my black widow cyborg caught him in her web and saved his ass before that spiked freak could mince him to pieces.

To be honest I would absolutely love to see him get cut to pieces but sadly he's our Mafia's explosion expert and our mighty leader would have made me partnered with that masked-retard Tobi. 

"Fucking Hidan number 2! You cut my flawlessly gorgeous golden locks! Now I have no choice but to have a bangs! Thanks a lot you fucking douche, hnn!", that fucking blond dick whined like a bitch.

"You fucking barbie-sex-doll! How dare you say compare shitheads to my fucking awesomeness?! It's obvious that I'm fucking more hundred times handsome than that piece of copy cat dickless shit!", Hidan snorted.

"Oh well at least I got this delicious smelling cloth in one piece,hnn.", Deidara smirked and sniffed soundly at the lovely garment.

" Tsk. Fucking lucky gayass! That pinked haired bastard with tiny dick and I want to fucking get a whiff of that sexy scent!", Hidan shouted jealousy and walked towards Hidan.

"Fuck you Hidan!", I cursed.

"What the fuck are you shouting for?! Don't you want a fucking sniff?", that white haired prick mocked.

"Of course I do!" Definitely ;). "Just don't ever fucking badmouth about my enormous dick!", I shouted then went towards them.

" What a bunch of creeps.", Sakura said it in a disgusted tone.

"Ahhh. ", Hidan softly exhaled after breathing. "Now I have a fucking boner. You better watch out bitch! Everyone will watch when I will fuck you raw!" , Hidan said in an excited tone.

The enchantress laughed huskily. "You oversexed idiots. Do you honestly think you can overpower me?"

Charmalone began screaming in pain as the spikes grew larger. He began to attack at Sasuke's direction.

What the?! What's this feeling?????

I felt my head spinning and the next thing I knew everything went blank.

End of Sasori's POV


	16. Ersatz Heart

Deidara's POV

Everything happened so fast. 

Flashback at Akatsuki's secret hideout (approximately 11 hours ago):

"Sasori-dana where did you put the acrylic paints, hnn? I still haven't finished my artwork for that horny hag- "

I stopped when I saw Master Sasori replenishing his central chamber where his artificial heart is located. He needs to maintain the radiation levels of his ersatz heart, which depletes whenever he uses his ability to control his drones, cyborgs, robots and machines. The easy part is to inject himself miraculous drugs, which is limitedly supplied by none other than the Mikage Pharmaceuticals for every 2 decades, that maintain the toxicity levels his new heart emits. He have to inject himself every 12 hours. If he exceeds 12 hours, his body will rapidly deteriorate for 10 painful minutes then eventually turns into a piles of disfigured flesh. 

The bitch part is that whenever he finishes using his ability, he have to take special pills which master Kakuzu created. The longer he uses his abilities, the more shit he takes. Why? Because if he don't take those pills his new heart will burst which will release radiation that can kill every living hosts it can inhabits for at least 5 kilometers, then the toxicants die. Pretty cool weapon that's what I thought first but...

When that happens his heart's life span gradually decreases. And the more unstable the radiation levels get. So that 5 kilometers might get 6 or worse it will turn into miles if it gets out of control. 

"Look at the bottom shelf of the blue cabinet, near the sculpture of a naked Sakura Haruno. Psh. Retard.", he said casually after finishing his "very" important activity. 

"For the nth time, that is not a sculpture of a naked Sakura Haruno,hnn! It's Venus! Representing feminity and-"

"It's time."

Out of nowhere that scary and weird looking plant-like guy... *chills* Zetsu, appeared from Sasori-dana's laboratory floor.

"Jeez Zetsu-senpai! Can you knock like a normal person or something,hnn?" -_- , I said while shaking my head.

"Hmmn. I prefer the easy way.", black Zetsu said."Yes. We prefer the easy way." , white Zetsu seconded to make it even creepier.

"Whatever, hnn." , I rolled my eyes. He really gets on my nerves.

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki's personal luxurious Dormitory:

"My, my! What a surprise? The Uchiha-scum is here,hnn." , I said jokingly. 

"Watch your mouth Mr. Deidara. Don't you dare test my patience.", the jerk said in a stoic tone.

"What brings you here? You know your Akatsuki days are already over right?", Lady Konan teases.

" Ms. Konan, I am here not for trashy jokes. I simply want to make a deal with the Devils. ", the confident Uchiha smirked victoriously as if everything is according to his plan. I really hate his guts.

"Hmmn. You and your brother acting so high and mighty as always." , Lady Konan said in an amused tone then sauntered towards Lord Pein and sat on the couch with him. 

"10 minutes.", Lord Pein said in a bored tone then lazily put his hands on Konan's waist.

" Oh that won't be necessary." , he said cockily then walked towards the center and put a secret file on the mini table. "Gentlemen and my lady, why don't we play a new hunting game?"

Pein-sama grinned which made everyone in the room look intimidated. "You are truly as cunning as your brother."

I glanced towards the title of the file which made everyone smiled victoriously. "The Triumvirate, hnn?"

End of Flashback:

Just hours ago, we were doing our normal and boring activities. Then a few hours later we were planning to infiltrate the Triumvirate's hideout. Now things got so unpredictable ever since that beautiful purple haired sprite appeared. She's as lovely as the first dawn and feisty like a little critter. She was some kind of a shaman that have tremendous healing powers? I was not so sure what happened earlier. Everything turned so... Magical. I would really like to get a taste of those lovely and soft pink lips. But that will have to wait since I'd like to get a taste of this Lady Jinx first.

The Charmalone attacked at Sasuke's direction. Sasuke intercepted his attack by using his right gloved hand. 

Hnn. I admit he's pretty strong.   
What the-???!!!

"S-sasori-dana?", my eyes widen.

Suddenly Lady Jinx stabbed master Sasori with a spooky dagger. Sasori-dana shook violently as if possessed by some kind of devil. His eyes turned bugeyed like that Charmalone freak. 

" Oh shit!!! Sasori-dana, you idiot!", I dodge his black widow's metallic webs. 

"I didn't know she can control cyborgs as well!?", Neji said in disbelief.

"Oh, I can. Using this special dagger with modified metals that contains my DNA. Once my DNA have breached a new metallic body or machine I can override it completely in mere seconds. On the other hand the fun part starts when I play with these new slaves and modify them a little. But that could wait. I don't want to end this all too quickly.", she smiled sweetly.

Sasuke tightened his grip on Charmalone's right arm, then he releases high electric shock waves from his left hand and sliced Charmalone in half. However that Zeilhard was too quick that he got too close to Miss Haruno. Sasuke averted his attention to Zeilhard. Now the Uchiha-jerk is pissed off. 

"Don't come any closer.", Zeilhard wrapped his right hand on Sakura's stomach from behind then pointed his gun on her head. 

" Release her now. Then I will let you live.", Sasuke said in an ominous tone.

"Hnn, I know I am no match for your ability to control lightning. But, my hand speed will suffice to pull this trigger once you make a wrong move. You see my sensory skills surpasses mere humans thanks to the Fiend clan's dominant genes.", Zeilhard said in a cold tone.

"You and your cheap tricks. Is this what you can only do? Take female hostages and point a gun on their heads?" ,Sasuke said in a murderous tone.

"Fuck yeah. He already used that pink bitch- I mean Ms. Haruno as a fucking human condom.", Hidan said tactlessly.

" Human condom, hnn?", I wrinkled my forehead at his remark.

"Duh. Fucking human condoms. Used for fucking 'protection'. ", he grinned as if he's a genius for inventing that disgusting joke. 

" You're fucking hopeless Jashinist.", I said in an annoyed tone.

"You will see what I'm capable of. Very soon.", Zeilhard smirked.

" Mr. Uzumaki take the heiresses in a safe place. Ino, Sai, Hinata, Neji and Lee back Naruto up. Make sure they will escape...", Sasuke said in a commanding voice. Naruto nod then tried to escape with the heiresses.

"Oh no you don't. Where do you think you are going Naruto-kun?!" , Lady Jinx said then the ground began to shake then she took and throw large metal beams that support the building's foundations at Naruto's location. 

"Hinata.", Neji called while running behind Naruto. 

Hinata nod then they began using their secret martial arts technique. They dance gracefully then block the enormous and heavy pieces of metals using their bare hands and feets. 

"Let's go Sai! Gaaaaah!!!", Lee shouted and transformed. 

His strength surpassed everyone in that area that he split the beams in half with solid punches. Then Sai using his advanced art device, which makes his digital art into reality using limited nanobots, he created 5 large gorillas which tried to catch the upcoming beams. 

Lady Jinx clenched her teeth. "Enough! None shall escape!", she shouted and cast 50 feet iron barrier that surrounded the whole area using the large iron reserves below the hideouts' ground. 

End of Deidara's POV


	17. The Alliance of TEDKA Versus Triumvirate (2nd part)

Deidara's POV

Now things got out of control. Suddenly Lady Jinx controlled Sasori-dana like a mindless cyborg. The pink-haired girl is a hostage again. Then Naruto tries to escape with the two heiresses but got attacked by the crazy Jinx who got pissed because the supreme student council tried to block her attacks. And she finally decides to lock us all up.

What a great day and it's just been 11 hours and 20 minutes ago.... HOLY SHIT!!!!

"Lord Pein! It's almost 12 hours since the last replenishment!", I said in a panicking voice.

"Akatsuki Mafia members. Retrieve the Mechanical and Robotics expert immediately then capture the Triumvirate or else.", Pein said in a dangerous tone.

"Yes, my lord!", we said in unison.

" Aye aye Captain Peiny! Tobi reporting fot duty!" , Tobi saluted then giggled. "Pft. Big Duty."

"Katsu!"

"Ow ow ow!!! Senpai! Tobi's butt is on fire again huhuhu.", the retard said while rolling on the floor.

"I bet I'll get a big reward from our honorable leader when I finish this task first.", Kakuzu said in an eager tone then attacked Master Sasori with his invisible strong threads. The threads gripped tightly at Sasori-dana's whole body as if squeezing him into pieces. 

"Kakuzu-senpai! We need Sasori-dana alive,hnn!", I said in a horrified tone. 

" Really? I thought Lord Pein said dead or alive? Oh well, I'll try to not do some serious damage on him." 

"Kakuzu-senpai?! What do you mean not to do some 'serious' damage?!", I gaped. He's really scary as shit. 

"Fucking hell no!!! I'm the fucking handsome Mafia executioner who will fucking finish this whole shit and fuck that hot bitch until she drowns in my fucking thick cum!!! ", Hidan shouted. Oh no he won't, I won't let him RUIN this hot babe's body. -_-

"Just shut up you raging food.", Zetsu said in a disturbing tone. 

"Um master Zetsu you said food instead of fool, hnn. " , I corrected. 

Zetsu chuckled. "Food... ", black Zetsu said in a creepy and hissing voice. "Agreed. We said food. ", White Zetsu seconded. 

Σ(ʘдʘιιι)

MASTER ZETSU IS A CANNIBAL!!! AND HOW THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT??? THE BLACK AND WHITE ZETSU CAN SPEAK SEPARATELY BUT THEY CAN SPEAK IN UNISON AS WELL??????!!!! 

Suddenly that Charmalone regenerated again and began attacking Sasuke again. His spikes increased and got larger. 

"Now is not the right time for me to waste my energy on a worthless trash like you. ", Sasuke said in a dangerous tone which made everyone in this room startled for awhile. 

He concentrated electricity in his left hand again and aim for Charmalone's heart. Suddenly a huge spike appear from his abdomen. Luckily, Sasuke was able to leap backwards but his chest got a horizontal gash. 

"Finally, a small yet direct hit.", Lady Jinx smilled evily. Suddenly the Supreme Student Council President froze as if petrified. 

"That's it!", Sakura shouted. She grabbed Zeilhard's right hand and pulled him forward. Flipping him easily because of her tremendous strength. Zeilhard fell hard on the cold floor. "Don't ever attempted to use me as a hostage again! ", Sakura said angrily then tried to punch Zeilhard in his face. The bastard rolled over to the left like a dog. Sakura's punch hit the ground which made a large crater and cracked the whole tiled-floor of the large hall to pieces. 

"Wow! That lucky bastard almost got his whole head pulverized! ", I said in an amazed voice. 

Truly the Supreme Student Council Secretary is as deadly as her looks. I know that Uchiha-freak will definitely cut me to pieces if he ever read what I am thinking right now. 

"Oh no I'm losing my temper again.", she said in a whispery tone. She stood up properly and close her eyes. 

I see. So she's not the same as that hot headed girl 2 years ago. I guess being with that Uchiha-douche made her a little mature. 

She opened her eyes and wipe the rubble and dust from her right glove, blouse and skirt. She removed the tie of her uniform and use it to tie her long pink locks. Then she resumed into her fighting stance. 

"Zeilhard Fiend. I know you are the 4th greatest marksman in the world. And your sniper stats is top 5 overall. I admit I admire your weaponry skills. However, I must bring you down and help Sasuke-kun. ", she said in a serious tone. 

Suddenly that creepy Zeilhard smiled??? 

"Sakura... ", Zeilhard whispered in a smooth tone. Then a loud booming sound occured and the ground began shaking. A huge crack appeared beneath Sakura's feet. 

My eyes widen. "Hey kouhai! Look out!!!!! ", I shouted. I was about to reach her but-

"W-hat the-! SASUKE! ", she fell into the dark unstable hole. Zeilhard just closed his eyes but the smile never left his face, he fell also. 

I felt myself floating. Luckily I was in mid-air. I look towards Lord Pein who raised his right arm towards my direction. 

"What the fuck?! That was too fucking close! Nice fucking save Lord Pein! ", Hidan said in relief. 

"Imbeciles. You have yet again lower your ground Deidara and Hidan. ", Lord Pein said in an irritated voice. 

"Hidan you spoiled little baboon. It's a good thing you are immortal despite your mighty stupidity. Lord Pein you should not have waste your telekinetic power on such worthless worm. And how surprising that you have not predicted this obvious attack Deidara. Where did all your intellect go? Between your crotch? Your focus is being deprived by your obsession on pretty women." , Master Kakuzu said in a cold tone. 

"Kakuzu-sama. Hehe I'm just a weak man towards deadly charms of women, hnn. ", I grinned proudly. 

He spit out of disgust. -__-# The nerve... 

"Thanks to both of you Lord Pein had to exert huge focus on saving both of you from a far distance that he didn't have enough time to save the Supreme Student Council Secretary ", Lady Konan said while glaring at us. 

"Enough talks. ", Lord Pein landed us along with the other Supreme Student Council Members towards the safe ground. 

"Thank you Lord Pein. " , Temari said then ran towards Gaara's location. 

Gaara descended from the large pile of floating sand to the ground with the petrified Sasuke Uchiha. 

"Hey Fatty! ", I shouted. 

"I'm Choji! I'm not freaking fat thin-kerbell!!!", the fatass said in a defensive tone. 

"Cute insult, hnn. Anyway catch!", I threw him a vial. He stretch his arm and caught it effortlessly. "It's Master Kakuzu's special petrified remedy!"

He immediately handed it over to Tenten. She helped Sasuke drink from the vial and he instantly got better. 

"S-sakura.... ", Sasuke stood on the edge of the large and deep hole. 

His eyes turned red like that...despicable brother of his. Those eyes made me boil in anger. It reminded me of my humiliations and... suffering caused by those very same eyes of theirs. 

The moon disappeared from the sky. Thick dark clouds enveloped the heavens. The whole area went pitch black. Then suddenly thunders boomed loudly which almost made my ears bled and flashes of large lightning swirled to the center. 

"Sasuke!!!", Naruto roared from Sasuke's radio. 

As if reawakened, he return to his senses again. And the concentrated lightning immediately disappeared like thin air. 

"You promised Itachi-san to never use that power in anger again! And I also made a promise to him, to kick your stupid ass just to remind you of what you promised! So don't force me to go back there and beat the shit out of you, just to bring you back to your normal self, asshole!", Naruto shouted angrily. 

"Naruto... Thank you. But could you stop barking like a dog? Idiot.", Sasuke chuckled. 

"Then stop acting like a jerk! I won't be always there to kick you to your senses you know! ", Naruto laughed. "Don't worry we will get the heiresses to safety. So don't get carried away and try to protect everyone there. "

Sasuke looked up to the sky, which the stars and moon are now visible because the thick clouds cleared up at once. 

"Mr. Gaara. As the Supreme Student Council 2nd representative. I hereby leave this very important mission on your capable hands. I shall retrieve our Secretary and that bounty hunter.", Sasuke said in a composed tone. 

"Very well then. I shall not fail you in the good name of our Headmaster Austere Cortege." , Gaara said in a firm voice. 

The Uchiha-sicko leap down towards the dark and deep crater. 

You better save her you cocky bastard. 

End of Deidara's POV


	18. My Lovely Flower

Sasuke's POV

Finally the main character gets his very own point of view in this story!   
(Aina:Haha this story is not about you-)   
Oh really ? Care to explain the highlighting of my strong, collected and regal behaviours? Not to mention you made several POVs for my darling fiancé.   
(Aina:Jeez remove that sly smile on your face. ::>_<::)   
OK dear, (-‿◦)  
(Aina:Eeeh stop that! You will not convince me to give you more appearances in this story by flashing me with your charms Sasuke Uchiha! (´///×\\\\\｀))  
Hehe. It was worth the shot. Cute reaction though. I never thought that a girl who can resists me exists.   
(Aina:Sasuke-teme!!!)   
Haha! Now you are trying to imitate Naruto this time? Pfft. You are so cute-  
(Aina:Aissh! Return to the story now! Sakura-chan needs you. |:p)   
Oh right! My sweet Mrs. Uchiha! 

Back to the story:

This is indeed galling. Earlier ago I was at the brink of death due to my incompetence. Then I was petrified by underestimating that twit Charmalone's abilities. And now, I have exposed my darling Sakura in danger. I am really glad that Naruto is always here to stop me from doing reckless things. Luckily I got my composure back immediately or the situation might lead to a greater disaster. That Zeilhard Fiend. I keep getting this weird feeling that I know him. A disturbing feeling that rattles me to the point of sensing great danger. 

As I reached the bottom (after 20 seconds! ), I immediately channel the surging electrical energy in my whole body and concentrated it to my right arm. Attempting to emit an electrical light that surrounds my entire physique. 

The chasm is definitely made by a some kind of explosion below the ground. But I still could not discern the main reason why it caused a wide void extending far from the surface? What kind of explosion is that? And why did he let himself fall with-?

My eyes widened after I lit the entire pit. 

"Sakura! ", I shouted as I tried to run towards my unconscious Sakura. 

"So you came."

I was stopped a few feet from Sakura and look behind me. 

"Sasuke Uchiha. The last descendant of the proud Knighthood of the Uchihas. Or so I thought... ", Zeilhard said in a cold tone. 

"You. ",I said in a menacing voice. I am so close to embracing my anger and pulverize this bastard's face but my patience surprised me. 

"Tell me Sasuke Uchiha. On that fateful night where Naruto, the Kurama vessel massacred an entire district, an epic fight between two brothers occurred. One with lightning and Snake mastery. While the other one possessed psychic abilities and undying black fire. Clearly the match was as of an insect to a giant beast. When the news about your victory spread through out the entire world. To be honest..", he walked towards me slowly. 

"I knew something was up because you can never beat him. After a year I discovered a tremendous amount of energy from afar. My ability didn't work for a brief moment because Itachi Uchiha discovered a new paranormal ability.", he smiled. 

My eyes widened, "You mean you have Psychic abilities?!"

Oh shit! 

"Oh Yes. Although at that same night was the night of awakening my true power, thanks to Kakuzu's beneficial experiments. Unfortunately my abilities are only these.", he said. 

Suddenly 3 huge monsters appeared. A some kind of octopus-lizard-snail hybrids! 

"Psychic mutants are very rare. One out of 1 million genuine mutants can obtain this type of power. Psychics' powers are born from great Kaguya Otsutsuki. She performed a long term failure experiments in her own sons but as you can see, this rare genes are almost impossible to produce. The strongest Psychic was Nagato Uzumaki. But I believe that Itachi Uchiha surpassed since that night when Itachi Uchiha suddenly vanish from the clairvoyance of the Psychics, we all share signals of our powers unnoticeably towards one another. We feel each others' energy that help us to locate each other's whereabouts and try to avoid crossing each other's paths as much as possible. You see Psychics channel energies coming from our environment which enhance our mental stability and equilibrium. However... His Psychic presence could not be located even by the rarest and the best, the insight and clairvoyant abilities of Earl Danzo Shimura. I think Itachi Uchiha is almost reaching the full potential of his Psychical abilities.

" As a Psychics, we commonly have two category of abilities, Screen and Occult. My Screen ability is this. To create this particular type of monster out of soil sharing pain and other related to senses. I call this Devilfish Reptilian. My occult ability is far more interesting though...", suddenly Zeilhard Fiend's eyes turned red. 

Damn it! I hope he's not an illusionist or a telepath. I need to act fast. 

"Do not worry I am not a telepath and illusionist like your blessed brother. Truth is, I am really jealous of him to obtain more than one occult and screen abilities. You see Lord Nagato or most commonly known as Pein have two occult abilities only. I wonder what made your brother broke the limit of his power. Nonetheless, I will tell you what my occult ability is before everything else. It's Absolute domination.", as soon as he finished his last sentence I tried to quickly attack him and aim in his heart with my lightning punch. "

What the f-! I can't move?! 

"When you are still in my 50 meters of my range. I can control your body. 10 meters I can control your mind. When I touch you.",he put his hand in my head for a second. "I can obtain your power for 1 minute. And use it whenever I wish. Either use it now to make you bleed to death or use it later when my darling is watching.", he laughed maniacally. "But sadly I can't obtain your power again. Unless I touch another mutant and obtain his/her power. Then after my power resets when I touch you again I will be able to use your power for 1 minute and another 30 seconds will be added. Sadly I can only use one ability at a time though. Such a shame. "

His hand glowed and a large amount of electricity enveloped his entire arm. 

"Don't worry I shall take good care My pink-haired goddess. ", he smiled wickedly and plunged his hand inside my gut. 

I groaned. A huge amount of blood gushed out after he pulled his hand away. 

"S-sakura... ", I whispered. 

"It's time to take what was once mine.", he said in a stern voice. 

I feel so cold... One of the tentacled monster lifted and hang me up. I looked down at my precious Sakura. 

No damn it! I can't die... I still have to protect Sakura from this obsesed freak. I still want to marry her after travelling the world with her...It was her dream. Our dream...

My eyelids are heavy so I reluctantly closed my eyes as I accepted this slow painful death. 

End of Sasuke's POV

Sakura's POV

"O-ouch. Oh Sasuke-kun...", I whimpered and slowly stood up. 

It's so dark in here. What the hell happened? I look up and saw the lone moon shining a lot dimmer than before. 

"Sakura... ", a voice called me a from a few feet away. 

"Who's that? ", I suddenly look around. Damn it! why is everything so dark? Wait a minute! I remember falling with -

"It's just me my darling. Zeilhard Fiend. But unfortunately you do not remember me as that young lad 3 years ago. ", said Zeilhard then suddenly my Opaline necklace glew and I saw him only a yard away from me. 

"Don't you dare come any closer you creep! ", I shouted as I tried to back away but instead I bumped into the thick wall. 

What the he'll?! It's not a wall! But ground?! Which means we fell far below the surface -!

"Sakura..." Entrapping me in his large arms, he said it in a soft voice which sent shivers down my spine. 

"L-let me go! ",I pushed him violently. 

"My Sakura.", he stood up and tried to approach me again. 

"I'm warning you! Come any closer and I'll break your bones! ", I said in an angered yet shaky voice. 

Why am I trembling??? 

"Hmp. Such wild spirit.", he said in a longing tone then tried to reach me with his right hand. 

I immediately kicked him on his stomach which threw him off his balance again. "Stay down! ", I said in an almost desperate tone. 

He smiled then still tried to stood up again. Completely ignoring his injury and my threats. 

"D-don't you dare come near me."

Fuck it! Why did I said it in a pathetic and pitiful voice? And why am I trembling in fear?

"My cherry blossom. So lovely like from before. The the first moment of my freedom. ", he said it with a smile on his face. 

I felt movements on the chasm walls. Suddenly spots of blood fell on my nape. I looked up and more blood fell to my face. I never felt this kind of horror in my entire life. A figure hanging on mid-air tentacles entrapping his whole body. T-that figure... 

"I-it can't be... Sasuke!!!! ", I cried out of fear. 

End of Sakura's POV

Zeilhard Fiend's POV

"Sakura-chan... ", I said in a soft tone. 

"Sasuke!!! Please wake up!!! ", she repeatedly screamed. 

I felt anger and jealousy grew inside me. I clenched my teeth. 

"Stay with me please! Say something! ", she said desperately while trying to climb up to reach him.

"Sakura. ", I said with an apparent anger in my voice. 

"No! No! Sasuke! Don't you dare give up on me! ", she said with tears cascading on her agonized face. 

Stop. Please stop. I don't want anger to eat me up again. I can't control myself whenever I get lost in all those rage and sadness. The next thing I knew I already done something horrible. To father and aunt Alice. To my little sister Alleera. I don't want to hurt the only girl I love. 

She climb up with haste and almost fall a few times yet she still keep trying. Despite those nonstop tears that clouded her vision. She screamed incoherent things which enhances my loathing towards that weak Uchiha and my deep hatred towards myself.

Flashback :

"When shall he gain consciousness? ", I heard Alleera's hush voice. 

"We do not know. As you can see our brand's drugs, even Duchess Tsunade and the Mikage's Pharmaceuticals proud medicines cannot restore his fully active self. "

I recognized Dr. Orochimaru's Stoic voice. I was surprised that this mad scientist and leader of the infamous Mauve Trailblazer Serpents is here to offer help to the Fiend clan as well? Little did they know I am fully aware of what is happening around me. I can feel their heat and hear different kinds of sounds. But unfortunately my motor skills is not working well. I cannot open my eyes nor even move a muscle. 

Suddenly loud noises filled the area. Alarms started to activate and people started to panic and shout.

"Dr. Orochimaru. We must leave immediately. District 4 will be completely destroyed by the 9th Specter in just minutes. The chopper is already ready. "

"Hmp. I see. Very well then. Ms. Fiend I suggest you come along with me as well. Due to the failure of my manufactured goods' performance I will have to eliminate the patient and other traces. So consider this as a payment for your brothers paltry life. He's completely useless right now so make a choice. Die here with him or save yourself and leave him here to die."

What the fuck?! How dare he talk such ridiculous nonsense! If I can only move my body again then I shall kill this freak at the very spot he's standing! 

"As the only next in line as the heiress of the Fiend clan. It is my duty to stay alive for the sake of my clan's future. ", she said after a moment of silence. 

WHAT?! 

I felt her hand caressed my face. I felt drips of tears on my forehead as she kissed it. "I'm sorry aniki. Take a rest now. "

The next thing I knew she was already gone with the rest of the people in the Fiend's household. 

So she did left me here to die. I can smell the whole district burning. I can hear the loud pitiful screams and begging of innocent lives. I really didn't think that I will ever be burned alive in this proud and vast mansion. It's been 3 years since I murdered my father and aunt Alice. This was the price I paid for killing them out of rage. If only I can go back in time and changed what I did then maybe this would have never happened. Maybe I wouldn't be seemingly motionless in this bed right now and maybe Alleera wouldn't have to suffer every time Misaka torture her out of the latter's sadistic drive. But... I still cannot forget that very moment on that fateful night... It messed up with my head... It was twisted yet... I secretly liked - what am I saying?! I just wish I could be able to move again. To see the starry sky for the last time. 

I heard a loud crumbling sound. Someone must have break in. I felt my body lifted up and someone carried me with care. Her scent, her touch and warmth. It reminded me of vibrant flowers bloom. She ran with ease. I reckon she have enormous amount of strength. Definitely from Senju clan. Now she's running through the forest. I can still hear soft rustling of leaves despite all those screaming. Then on cue, the mansion turned into ruble as huge earthquake shook the ground . She lost balance then she slipped and dropped me on the meadow. 

"Sakura! ", I heard another female's voice called her and ran towards us. 

So Sakura is her name... I have a feeling that she's as lovely as cherry blossoms.

"What were you thinking Sakura?! ",she said in a worried tone. "Why did you went in the Fiend's mansion? If you left behind a second then you might have been turned to rubble as well! And who's this gorgeous guy?"

"I think he's a Fiend too. I don't know. But he was alone and comatosed- "

"Maybe there's a reason why they left him behind. ", the other girl said in a unsure tone. 

"Nonsense! Why would anyone leave a patient behind-? "

"Sakura. It's the Fiend clan. They are the clan of assassins. So they are obviously insane. But seriously Sakura! Don't scare me like that!", the other girl said with annoyance. 

"I'm sorry Ino. I didn't mean to make you worry. I know I get really carried away when I want to save other people's lives. It's just I want to save them when I couldn't even save... I just don't want to wait for Naruto-kun to save the day again. ", Sakura said softly. 

"What are you doing?", the other girl asked. 

"I want to save him. This is the last healing crystal, Duchess Tsunade gave me this and told me to use this in case Naruto's or Sasuke's life will be in the brink of death after their battle. This crystal was given by Akane Mikage to her granddaughter as a gift. We all know that Akane Mikage's crystals can heal any kind of disease. This will definitely heal this guy. ", she explained. 

"Are you sure you will give that last crystal to this guy other than your very important friends? ", the other girl said rationally. 

She's right this is foolish. She will not give that rare cure to-

I opened my eyes. I saw the most beautiful face existed. Her pink hair like the cherry blossoms and her emerald eyes completely imprisoned my heart. 

"Are you OK? ", she asked worriedly. 

All the sounds I heard stopped. As if the world stopped rotating and I can only hear her voice. Suddenly the red moon, visible scarlet flames and even the scent of blood in the air disappeared. From that moment I knew. I was destined to be hers. And she will be mine. 

End of Flashback 

This is all that stupid brat's fault. He is still that arrogant bastard that I knew as a child. Whiny and pathetic. Always trying to follow the footsteps of his elder brother, who apparently surmount power and knowledge yet wasted his endowment to serve his country and pamper his spoiled little brother. And now he still kept causing pain and suffering to my precious Sakura! I really want to end him and make her watch him die slowly. But I never expected her to look this miserable. Why does she have to fall in love with a weakling like him? I feel so much insecurity ever since that night when I first met her. Her loyalty and feelings for him makes me feel very defeated and unwanted. Her beauty is breathtaking as her spirit is unwavering. Why won't she love me? Chose me? I'm far more powerful and talented. Far more intelligent and handsome. But what the fuck does she sees in a pathetic worm like him?! Sasuke Uchiha... This is all your fault. Yes. The consequences for all of what shall happen will be his burden. I'm sorry my darling Sakura but I will make you mine and mine alone.

End of Zeilhard's POV


	19. Shattered

Author's note:  
Hi there whoever you are that is still reading this complicated writing haha. I hope you can be a little patient and not bored enough to continue. Anyway, a lot of stories suddenly popped out from my imagination factory and I had trouble with reimagining this particular story's plot. So after back reading a bit I remembered some of the details but I ended up twisting the plot a little (by little I mean a lot) and decided to lessen the major characters' death scenes. I really don't like to kill anyone in the Naruto cast but sadly as my imagination continues it tends to get darker and I can't control the story anymore. ∪ˍ∪ However I will still continue to write this story. Even if no one else would read this. For the sake of my past stories that I forgot due to other stories that tries to break in my dreams! 

Back to the story! By the way the next scene contains slight sexual content. I hope you won't feel disturbed. Enjoy!＾∇＾

Zeilhard Fiend's POV

"Sakura stop! ", I shouted. 

My other giant Devilfish Reptilian quickly grabbed her with its sleek and slender tentacles. It sent voltages inside my veins. The way I restrain her, clouds my senses. To touch such delicate and soft skin is enough to set me on fire. My instincts enslaves me with strong desire for this stunning woman. 

I heard her shriek and tried to free herself by breaking those suppressing tentacles. 

It's a good thing that I was able to apply that mark on her back. Now she can't use her herculean strength. I was beginning to worry that I wasted billions worth of gems to by this silly bangle artefact. But I'm glad it finally worked flawlessly. Or else I will surely kill that nutty scientist and eradicate his entire shady organization. 

"I'm sorry darling but you belong to me.", I said in a hoarse voice. 

The tentacles began to meander simultaneously through her soft petite body. Mmm. She feel so good. Smells so good. For many years I have desired to touch her like this. Touch her arms and lovely shoulders. Ran my lips on her neck and nape. Feel the flatness of her stomach. Lick all over her body. I dreadfully need to taste her and consume her with this raging passion that built up for 3 years. 

I felt her shudder and shriek which only heightened my excitement and boldness. I groaned as I felt the firmness of her breasts and broke the buttons of her blouse. Oblivious to her protests and screams, I removed her bra and my breath hitched. She's really beautiful. More beautiful than I ever anticipated. And all of this shall be mine. 

I kneaded her mounds and awed at the hardness of her nipples. My arousal is killing me. The ache in my loins is getting more painful. My cock throbbing out of anticipation. I can feel the heat of her feminity. Another tentacle rashly trail it's path across her flawless and firmly shaped legs towards her skirt. 

I stopped as I felt her convulsed out of disgust. I looked at her terrified face. Tears flowing freely in her tightly shut eyes. I never saw her this vulnerable. I always picture her as a confident and undaunted young lady. Full of spirit and compassion. 

I immediately walked towards her after setting her free from my violating intents. I gently put her down. Her legs gave out and she hugged her knees. Curling herself protectively like a broken child, she cried hysterically. 

Fuck. What have I done? I never intended to make a bold attempt to this beauty. She deserves to be treated like a fragile ceramic doll. Yet here I am, acting like a sex craved maniac and violating her until she's broken. 

I cursed under my breath and hugged her. I felt her resistance but I held her close. 

"I'm sorry darling. I never meant to hurt you. Jealousy and anger took over me. I lost control because of your irresistible beauty. I'm really sorry my cherry blossom. I desired you for so long but this is not the right way to take you. You are far too important to me. I love you so much my goddess. ", I said in a soft tone and drowned at the lovely scent of her long pink hair. 

She just cried and tried to push me away again. But with that mark on her back her strength will not return. Even if she's a trained agent, as an assassin my abilities and even strength surpasses her as of now. 

"Sakura. He's dying now. And there is no way for him to recover after that. So come with me my darling. I'll give you anything you want. Just ask. ", I lifted her chin up. 

Her emerald eyes filled with contempt and despair. 

"Y-you don't love me. " ,she said in a shaky voice. 

"Oh Sakura-chan. I love you so much. You have no idea how badly I wanted to be with you. When the Vermilion Talons offered us a job to lure the entire Konoha's elite task force into a trap I knew I had a chance to take you away. Despite   
what Misaka said about accepting only the highest bidder's offer, I told her that I'd gladly risk my life to destroy the entire Supreme Student Council and anyone who will stand in my way just to take you away. Oh, for all those years I have been tormented by the thought of that Uchiha swine touching you. I wanted to fucking skin him alive like a fucking pig he is! But that cursed Itachi is constantly in the shadows, protecting him so that I couldn't even approach him. Luckily, I'm confident about taking you away and torture the over confident Sasuke Uchiha, alas! Now that the mighty Itachi Uchiha is not here to save his brother's ass once again. ", I smiled victoriously. 

"You are a disturbed and an obsessive man. If you ever did love me you would not dare to harm me and assault me.", she said with deep contempt in her voice. 

"I know. I know. But please understand. I cannot control my anger and urges. Having this vast amount of power is hard to control. The overwhelming strength, uncontrollable rage and your incomparable beauty. It was just too much for me to be able to keep up with a certain level of calmness and assurance all the time. I am indeed a despicable man. Believe me, I really despise myself for violating you like that. But I promise to make it up to you by any means necessary. ", I said softly and caressed her lovely hair despite her repetitive struggles. 

"You will never succeed. Despite your psychic and marksman abilities you will not be able to defeat the entire Supreme Student Council...and it's alliance with the Akatsuki Mafia.", she said while gritting her teeth. 

"I know darling. But I have yet to show them my real trump card. When I use that certain ability, victory is certain. I am now stronger than Lord Pain thanks to Kakuzu's secret experiments.", I said confidently. 

I saw shock through her wide green eyes. I am really tempted to kiss her rosy lips but I don't want to rattle her more. There will be plenty more time for that as soon as I successfully take her away to the district 7 of Iwa. I really can't wait to finally wed and claim her-

"You might be more powerful than all of us. But you forgot to consider this one factor.", she said while turning her head downward. 

"And what might that be my darling Sakura?", I asked as my brows met. 

"Even if Itachi-senpai is not here with us. ", she lifted her head up and meet with my gaze. "He will always be there to protect all of us. ", she smiled. 

My heart stopped at the sight. Her lovely face took my breath away. My heart swell at this strong and will-spirited woman. The same young girl that always made my jaw dropped at her refreshing passion and compassion for the people she deeply cares for. The wide-eyed and hopefull lass that never fails to make me even more in love of her every time she showed defiance and stubbornness, no matter how much pain and defeat she endures. 

My eyes widened. 

"Because Itachi Uchiha is the greatest Knight of Konoha! ", Sakura shouted. 

"And Itachi Uchiha will always save his brother's ass! ", Sasuke shouted as he struck his hand from my back to my left chest. His hand expelling lightning throughout my body. 

Fuck you Itachi Uchiha! 

End of Zeilhard Fiend's POV

A Mysterious Girl POV

I stopped at my tracks. And looked at the South-East direction. 

"What's the matter Em?" , said by a hooded figure. 

"It's him, master.", I said in a cold tone. 

"Itachi Uchiha... So have you located his exact whereabouts?" ,he said. 

"I'm afraid his blocking my hyper sensing abilities so I cannot locate him. But I felt his strong psychic energy traveled a thousand miles towards Konoha, and someone else's. "

"What do you mean ? It's impossible! How can he use his abilities when he's miles away from- damn it! He's getting stronger. This will be a major threat to our plans! At this rate his 3 times-"

"Judging from that tremendous energy he's now 15 times stronger than me." , I said in an emotionless tone. 

He cursed under his breath. 

"And that other person's energy."

"What do you mean? Should we still worry about Zeilhard as well? ", he said in an irritated tone. 

"No. It's not his energy that I'm talking about. Not even Lord Pein's."

"You mean there's another psychic?", he said in a shocked tone. 

"Yes. And no. It's more of a shared mind prowess. I am not sure though. "

"Explain it clearly. ", he said in a worried tone.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I believe he have a psychic ability as well. "

"Impossible! How can that very rare genes be existing in siblings ?!"

"His psychic ability is not that strong. So Itachi Uchiha gives his mental energy as if an amplifier. Or... Itachi Uchiha gives off his psychic ability and shares a very strong mental connection towards his brother. As if lending him that power. No... I think it's both. He enhances Sasuke's psychic ability and gives the latter another supportive ability that resembles Sasuke's unique ability.", I concluded. 

"And what ability would that be? What is Sasuke Uchiha's unique ability? ", Master asked with anticipation. 

End of a Mysterious Girl POV

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke. ", I heard Aniki's hush voice. 

"Aniki? ", I tried to open my eyes. 

I was in the Uchiha Manor. I can see Father and Mother chatting in hush voice. 

"Mother! Father! " 

I immediately approach them. Suddenly I am lying in our secret spot. 

"Sasuke. You are not dead. "

I sat up and look beside me. Aniki is there sitting at his black Ottoman. Reading Lord Jiraiya's Tales of the Last King. He is wearing his esteemed Knight Uniform. I really fancy that cool outfit. I remember feeling extremely envy at the age of 8-Wait! Why is he wearing that same uniform from 7 years ago? I stare at my own clothes. I am still wearing my Supreme Student Council President uniform. 

"Aniki, what's going on? ", I asked. 

He put aside his book and stare at me worriedly. I realized this was just an illusion inside my head as I remember what happened earlier. So I'm dying and seeing things-

"Sasuke you are not dying. And this is not an illusion." He read my thoughts again. 

I sighed. "But I was wounded badly. And that creep is obsessed with my- Fuck! ", I stood up upon realizing that my Sakura is in grave danger. 

"Sasuke... ", Itachi-san cleared his throat at my violent outburst. 

"Fuck it! I'm sorry if I'm swearing but fuck... Why do I have to be this weak?...", I clenched my teeth. "Why are you here? "

"You are not weak. You are simply no match for his abilities. Still, you can beat him. Because you are not alone. Naruto-kun and your comrades are here to help you. Even the strongest person can be defeated with a mob of the weak. Everything has it's own weaknesses and strengths. Sakura-kouhai...", he hesitated. 

"W-what is happening to her?", I didn't recognize the desperate tone of my shaky voice. 

"The greatest Fiend Assasin. He's... ", he left the sentence hanging. 

"If that fucking bastard ever try to-", my eyes reddened and my intent to kill is getting stronger. 

"You don't have to see it. ", Itachi said in a pained voice.

I felt tears clouding my eyes. Why does it have to be her? I don't think I would ever survive if something happened to her that will definitely scar her for life... Or worse... 

"Don't worry. She's very strong. She can survive this. I admire her heart despite- He stopped! I'm relieved that he didn't get too far...", he said with relief. 

"GET TOO FAR?! ", I shouted. 

"I see. He never really meant to do it. He was unaware of his composure due to his insecurities and rage for you -"

"Fuck his composure ! No man should ever force himself to the woman she loves! His weakness is no excuse for his sexual assault! Sakura is indeed strong.", a tear escaped from my right eye. "But she's innocent and fragile. She might recover but I don't think I could ever face her without feeling anger and shame! I'm supposed to protect her! She's mine! That creep deserves to suffer a 100 times worse than what he did to my future bride!", I shouted with so much fury. 

"Then save her.", Aniki said firmly. "I know you are a lot stronger than me-"

"Damn it Aniki! You are the mighty Itachi Uchiha! There is no way I could ever surpass you in any field! ", I said bitterly. 

"Physical and Mental abilities are never the measure of true strength. True strength can be obtain when a man stood up for himself. But a man who stood up for others are stronger. Yet the strongest of all is the man that stood up for others and fight alongside with them. Victory and Defeat are never the proof of strength. They are merely indications of your self growth. Through Victory your Pride, Faith and Self Value increases. Through Defeat your Humility, Drive and Grace improves. In conclusion you had surpassed me when you formed that special bond with your comrades, and let them fight and protect for your cause. Those were the things that I lack. To be able to extend my hand to the ones I love and entrust them the future. To accept my weaknesses and share my defeats with the ones I care about.", he explained in an assuring voice. 

"Then lend me your power nii-san. Your insurmountable strength can definitely save everyone.", I requested. 

"You don't need my power, otouto. You always have it within you. I am merely here to unlock and enhance it.", he smiled. 

I opened my eyes. My bleeding stopped. I can feel my energy returning. Is this Aniki's new power? 

"Remember, these gifts I give you can be useful when you are about to use your occult ability. "

Wait. What? I have an occult ability?

"Honestly I have no idea how you manage to not notice your occult ability when you use it all the time. I will explain it later but now you must listen carefully. Your occult ability is also your screen ability to be precise. It's Imitation. You can use other mutants' abilities resembling Zeilhard's absolute domination. You on the other hand can use it in multiple amount of times but it requires a lot of energy, strong mental endurance and great concentration so there is a very high risk of losing your control and awareness, just like what Zeilhard struggles. However yours would be more intense to the point of rampage if you let your own power overwhelm you. So I shall give you my ability to sustain neutrality of your mental capacity and mirror anyone's effective attack towards you. Use it freely to limit the usage of that imitating ability. "

"I got to admit this is really hard to take in. Nonetheless, what is the difference of my occult ability to yours? And how can I use those abilities ?-"

"Otouto. I'll explain later. Now, you must concentrate and channel all your self awareness. Meditate if necessary. Now go save her... ", he said in a hurried tone. 

End of Sasuke's POV


	20. The Alliance of TEDKA Versus Triumvirate (3rd part)

Third Person's POV

"So that Uchiha Sasuke is a psychic as well. ", the hooded person sighed. 

"Frankly, I cannot be that certain. Itachi Uchiha is now at the pinnacle of supernatural and mental abilities. I am still enhancing my own occult and screen abilities yet the difference of our power is rapidly increasing. ", the lady with a red spider web mask said in a cold tone. 

"How could that be possible? What made him this strong? ", he said in an agitated tone. 

"Perhaps a great cataclysmic event unleashed his full potential. ", she replied timidly. 

"The demented adjudicator. Who would have thought that incredibly strong and viscous monster would defeat the demonic Knight of Konoha? I heard he destroyed Itachi Uchiha in their epic battle, so the latter was just hiding with his faithful and terrifying servant, Kizame Hoshigaki. Probably healing his wounds-"

"No. He was uninjured." , she courteously corrected. 

"What ?! Then why did he disappear? ", he asked. 

"To exact his revenge. I reckon he's training nonstop and planning on how to subdue the monster who took everything from him. ", she answered. 

"Took everything? "

She realized what she just said so she tried to explain it differently yet casually. "I believe the Demented Adjudicator attempted to kill the remaining Uchihas. Luckily Sasuke Uchiha was saved by Kizame. However he successfully took everything from Itachi which defies him. He took his soul. His pure commitment to peace and serenity. His compassion. Most of all his forgiving nature."

"You mean! ", his eyes widened. 

"Itachi Uchiha, the greatest Knight of Konoha, has now became a true Demon. "

Meanwhile at the Triumvirate's hideout in District 2...

"Fuck we only have 10 minutes left! ", Deidara shouted as he try to disarm Sasori's weapons. 

"No shit. So let's say our fucking goodbyes to your robo-homo-lover. ", Hidan laughed crazily and nonstop hacking anyone who crosses his path. 

"Hidan you fucking idiot! If he dies we all die! ", Deidara spatted and ran towards the brainwashed Sasori's location. 

"Tsk tsk. You are fucking gay and I forgive you for that. But now you are so fucking dumb too? Bitch please! I can't fucking die you fucking shit! ", Hidan said and ran towards Sasori's direction as well. 

"Oh you won't fucking die all right but leader will fucking pluck your balls off! You moronic shit! ", Deidara shouted. 

"Psh. Shitty Homo-threats. Fucking gayass wants to fondle my fucking balls. ", Hidan grimaced. 

"Both of you zip it. If you had concentrated enough then we would have finished this mission earlier! ", Lady Konan said in an irritated tone as she keeps attacking Lady Jinx with her paper weapons. 

Lady Jinx dodges her attacks with ease. As a martial artist her skills are one of the best. Lady Konan stopped a few yards away from her. 

"Why won't you get serious already? I'm beginning to feel bored. ", Lady Konan yawned. Her paper wings dispersed around her forming her lower body again. 

"Same here. ", Lady Jinx Smirked and removed the bandages that wrapped around her right arm. 

"Hmp. Shall we continue again?", Lady Konan said in a serious tone. 

"With pleasure. But this time, give me a little challenge Archangel Konan. ", Lady Jinx teased. Her entire arm filled with different types metal fused together. 

"How revolting. ", Konan mocked. 

She chuckled. "You see doll. I'm not really stylish and a perfectionist like you. Your creations are a work of art. Mine on the other hand is an instrument of death. "

"I maybe stunning and heavenly to look at but my ability is as lethal as my magnificence. ", Lady Konan's paper body dispersed again swiftly forming into a large ball and shaped into 3 clones of herself. 

Lady Jinx's metal arm extended and formed into a lance. She dashed forwards the Konan figures and pierced inside their bodies rapidly. 

"It's no use. ", Lady Konan said confidently. Wrapping her papers on Lady Jinx's entire body. Trying to suffocate her prey. 

Konan's eyes widened as Jinx snickered loudly. The papers ripped each other apart! 

"How is that possible! ", Konan exclaimed. 

"Simple. I simply cast nanobots to protect my body. And they infiltrated the biological components of your paper weapons. Like a virus, they destroy the balance flow of a system. Resulting to command your weapon to destroy itself.", she smirked. 

Konan smirked. "Big mistake. I'm just the lovely distraction."

"What the?! "', she shouted as a colorless thread monster appeared with only it's red mask and shadow visible appeared behind her. Spewing flames from it's mouth it attacked her aggressively. 

Sasori was about to successfully intercept Hidan and Deidara by his tiny sparrow robots from the air when he suddenly stopped. Invisible threads tightly suppressing his movements, another colorless and yellow masked monster appeared! Out of it's threads electricity surged towards Sasori. 

"Master Kakuzu! Don't electrocute him to oblivion! ", Deidara shouted. unable to approach the hyper shocked body of Sasori. 

Kakuzu remained silent in his position. Concentrating on his biological and genetically altrered weapons. 

Out of nowhere Charmalone appeared and spun around like a tornado. Emitting spikes in every direction. Luckily Gaara intercepted his attacks by hovering his sand as a shield around them. 

"Enough with this silly tricks! I shall decimate you all with my greatest attack yet! ", Lady Jinx shouted. 

Jinx's metal right arm extended towards her shoulders and formed into metal wings. The red masked monster unable to reach her spew fire at Jinx's location. She dodged it all with ease. 

"Konan intercept her attack. ", Lord Pain said in a serious tone. 

Konan quickly formed her wings as well and chased after Jinx. Jinx smiled wickedly. Out of nowhere Charmalone appeared behind Konan and sliced her. 

"What the!? ", Deidara shouted and attempted to send his exploding clays to assist her .

"Stop. Don't send your bombs you might hit her core. She wouldn't be able to recover after that. ", Zetsu explained. 

"Damn it. That hot chick is really good. ", Deidara clenched his teeth. 

Kakuzu stopped electrifying the unconscious Sasori. Deidara quickly approached him and started the replenishment procedure. 

Meanwhile... 

"Naruto-kun. ", Hinata shyly called. 

"Yes Hinata-san? ", Naruto answered with a smile. 

"Your student hand device is ringing. ", she said then bring out Naruto's personal gadget from her satchel. 

"It's from our Headmaster Austere Cortège! "

Message:

Supreme Student Council Vice President, 

I would like to inform you that your back up has arrived. The Academy's Professors and the representatives of the Eerd Clan are already 5 yards away from the barrier. 

For exactly 5 minutes someone shall immediately accomplish the mission. Be ready for this person's arrival. 

-Headmaster of TEDKA

Beyond the dark crater....

"Sakura... ", Sasuke called. 

Sakura stood up shakily and covered herself. She closed her eyes tightly. Trying her best to stay strong and forget what happened even just for awhile. 

"I will be fine Sasuke-kun. Are you all right?", she tried to add cheerfulness in her shaky voice. 

Sasuke removed his SSC- President cloak to cover her. Then hugged her tightly. Tears started flowing in his eyes. 

"Sakura... F-forgive me... ", he sobbed. 

"Don't blame yourself. It was my fault. I was reckless. ", she bit her lip tightly to stop her tears from flowing. 

It really pained her to see her beloved Sasuke weep in front of her. No. She can't bare to see this proud, brilliant and confident guy look so shattered and defeated. She cupped his face and dried the tears in his eyes. And leaned her forehead against his. 

"I love you. I never wanted to see you cry like this. ", she said in a pained voice. 

"How could you be so strong? After... ", he said with a shame and regrets in his voice. 

Strong. She have to stay strong. Even though she wanted to succumb in the darkness and turmoil she felt, she couldn't. She wanted to assure the love of her life that she can survive this. And she will. 

"Because Itachi-senpai appeared inside my devastated mind. He showed me that horrific memory..." Both of their eyes saddened.

Those disturbing images will forever haunt her in her sleep. Just moments ago, she felt like her whole world was falling apart. Then Itachi showed up... Does this confirm that he finally consider her as his family as well? To think he was willing to show her the most painful part of his life... The thought makes her feel so at ease. And yet when she remember that horrendous incident she can't help feeling disturbed. She felt something wrong and most of all she felt fear. She quickly brushed off these thoughts and look straight in Sasuke's dark eyes. 

"Well, I realized that crying will never save myself from that psycho. I am still lucky that he stopped or else I might have never show my face to you again.", she said in a hush voice. 

"Aniki also talked to you? " , Sasuke's eyes widened. 

"Yes. Thanks to him I was able to stay calm. When he told me that you are still alive I was really glad. I thought I lost you Mr. Uchiha. Don't scare me like that again! ", she glared. 

"I promise I'll get stronger for you future Mrs. Uchiha. ", he smiled and plant a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"That Zeilhard.", she realized. "He's the one I saved 3 years ago. If I ever knew he'd be this obsessed with me I shouldn't have saved him- no." She shook her head." Saving the lives of others is what made me this strong and proud. However, I don't think I can ever forgive him for his abusive behavior. ", she stated flatly. 

"If it's up to me, I will definitely torture him to death. ", he said with deep rage. "But I don't want to fill my heart with deep desire for revenge again. I made a promise to myself to always give the person I really hate a benefit of a doubt. " he sighed. 

"Let's restrain him and give him a proper -"

"Sasuke Uchiha and the lovely Sakura Haruno. ", The demented Adjudicator said in a polite tone. 

"You bastard! ", Sasuke shouted with contempt. 

"Hmp. Now where would be your calmness and composure went? ",he chuckled cruelly. 

"Sasuke calm down. It's just a hologram. ", Sakura reminded him. 

"I've simply come to collect my most trusted bounty hunter. ", he said in a confident tone. 

Suddenly Zeilhard's body floated and disappeared into thin air. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened. 

"This is not the perfect time for an intense battle especially when the games are just about to begin. Let's just say this will serve as a warm up for the big events. ", Kyo smirked. 

"Someday you'll pay for what you have done! ", Sasuke shouted in gritted teeth. 

"I wonder if that day would ever come. ", he laughed maniacally and disappeared. 

End of Third Person's POV

Ino's POV

Is it the time to... No I have to wait. 

"You are too late. All of you shall taste the wrath of my iron maiden!", Lady Jinx shouted. 

Suddenly the entire surface began to violently shake, a huge shadow was casted. The Barrier shaped into a huge coffin of human-like figure. And from it's sides large needle spikes formed. The iron maiden gradually closed! 

"Do not make me intercept this attack! ", Lord Pain shouted with a rage. 

Kakuzu quickly summoned another one of his colorless and terrifying monster with a brown mask. Attempting to stopped the closing of the spiked coffin but it was futile! Naruto and the others ran back towards our direction. 

I heard Lee's loud and annoying voice. 

"My youthfulness couldn't bear to accept its blasted fate and just ran to oblivion!"

"What the fuck! I don't want to get fucking spiked with those kind of shitty ass needles!!! That would fucking hurt like hell!", Hidan shouted. 

"You fool you are willing to spike yourself and your comrades?! ", Konan shouted as she tries to brush Charmalone off her trail. 

"Silly angel. Do you remember that metal bends in to my will. I can surely kill everyone except my fellow bounty hunters. This iron maiden sizes up to 10 kilometres width, 1000 feet above and 300 feet below. Sadly it shall take 3 minutes before it completely seals up due to it's almost immeasurable mass. No one can stop it but me. Even Lord Pain's manipulation of gravity cannot push it off." , she smirked 

Everyone's eyes we're filled with shock except Lord Pain who glared at Lady Jinx. 

"You see this iron maiden have magnetic components. No force can prevent these two attracted polars of magnets from interlocking. Especially a magnet this huge. I researched Lord Pain's Strength Limit. He can only control the gravitational force of a maximum weight of 1000 ton. So his efforts will be futile. Enjoy your slow and painful death!", she laughed maniacally. 

Oh no this is bad! If I use it now I can only be able to prevent one ability-

From above a shining figure appeared. All eyes where focused at the lovely sight! The star-like figure slowly morphed into a human, descended towards Lady Jinx and... Slashed her with a big sword! 

"Hmm. I love cutting bodies into ribbons.", Kizame-senpai hummed as he resume his attacking stance again. 

"KYAAAHHH PRINCE KIZAME IS HERE!!! ", I heard Midnight Reed shouted. 

Lady Jinx winced in pain as her back bled badly by his calculating damage. 

It seems her nanobots that formed into a shield are utterly destroyed. If it weren't for that she would have been cut in half.

"H-how can you possibly-", Lady Jinx's eyes widened. 

"Now!" , I shouted as Gaara firmly restrained my body with his sand. 

"Kizame-senpai! Don't attack her! ", Gaara shouted. 

I closed my eyes and began the soul alteration process. Instantly, I felt that I'm inside a new body. I reopened my eyes and saw Kizame's huge sword! Luckily he stopped right on time or this body would have been shredded to pieces. The thought sent shivers down my spine. 

"W-what! ",I heard my old voice and looked at the Jinx, inside my body. The sand firmly grasping her resistant self. 

Oh shit, 10 seconds already passed. I gotta hurry before my 90 seconds is over! And the Iron maiden will completely seal in just 10 seconds! I need to do something! 

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
1....

End of Ino's POV

Kakashi's POV

We are about to arrive at the rendezvous point, and now outside the outskirt of District 4. We we're about cross the great drawbridge of Tanaka that serves as the junctions between district 2 and 4, when we suddenly saw a familiar figure at the middle of the bridge!

"Kakashi-san.", Itachi Uchiha said in an emotionless tone. He stood there in the middle of the bridge. 

"You?! W-what are you doing here? Where have you been these past two years-", the confused Kurenai asked. 

"Kurenai-sensei it's just an illusion.", Shikamaru pointed the location of a flock of ravens flying in the dark and starry sky, encircling the now red moon similar to this young man's cold stare. 

"Itachi. What do you want from us? ", I asked calmly. 

"The Eerd Clan...will not have any representatives. In fact two weeks ago, aside from the heiresses, the entire sorcery clan is annihilated by non other than the Eerd lower bloodline leader, Hector Eerd. He was responsible for the death of the Matriarch and Patriarch of the Main branch, the heiresses' parents 7 years ago. The loyal caretaker of the Eerd household hidden the heiresses and remove their memories about the tragedy regarding their parents. The twins are the only sole survivors but Midday Eerd is incapacitated and is unlikely to wake up again. So you must not let the lower branch of Eerd successfully catch the remaining Heiress." 

"You heard him! Let's hurry up before they get their filthy hands on her! Shikamaru can you contact them using your student hand device?", Kurenai said in a tensed voice. 

"I'm sorry sensei but the network signal is completely dysfunctional. I believe it's because of that iron maiden serves as a disarraying component on the wavelengths-"

All of our eyes except for the quiet and emotionless Uchiha widened. 

"T-the Iron Maiden closed! ", I gasped. 

This is bad. So that iron coffin-like weapon will definitely impale them into a gruesome death! This is all my fault. Why do I have to be always too late... 

"No! No! It can't be! Ino! Choji! This is not happening! ", Shikamaru said in an enraged voice. 

"Don't mourn yet. I sent Kisame's astral replica there. They are still alive for now... ", Itachi said calmly. 

"You heard him! Move out! We have to get there before the Eerd will finish them all off!", I ordered and everyone ran off towards the rendezvous point. 

Naruto... Sasuke... Sakura... These are my precious students and subordinates that I'm really proud of. My family. I will not let them perish just like what happened to my old team. 

I looked behind and saw him gradually disappear. The crows now rotating around him like a tornado. 

"Itachi! End this madness! You can never beat him. Not without completely altering yourself into-"

"A demon?" He said sardonically." Everyone thinks of me as a demon. Even from the moment I was born. However, I always love peace. I witnessed a great war unfold in front of me in a young age of 4. From that moment, I vowed to end the violence and despair that envelop this wretched world. If I had to be the demon that they say I was.... The demon that I was meant to be... Just so I can rid this world of hatred and sins. Then I'd gladly offer every blood I have for this cause.", he looked over to my direction and smiled! A smile full of malicious intent and made me shake in terror! 

"Until he killed Saint Itachi Uchiha. ", he laughed in a sobersided manner. "Such irony. Before I didn't know how to control my overwhelming power to the point that I'm so scared to lose myself. Now, I can finally say that I don't need to suppress my powers. It's funny that I hated myself for turning into a demon before. I didn't even realized that time, that I haven't completely understood what and how that title really holds." 

Don't tell me he'd -!  
"Y-you... Burnt them in the ground...", I whispered shakily. 

"Yes.", he said coldly. 

"S-so it's true. You mercilessly disintegrated the entire Akuma clan, it was not really the demented adjudicator! Why?! Have you gone completely mad?!", I said with disgust. 

"Kyo Akuma-Reika. He's the bastard of the Akuma clan. Everything that relates to him drives me insane. I must eradicate everything. ", he said in a reserved tone. 

"I don't understand... Please... Let us help you. This is not who you really are.", I tried to talk some senses in to him. But it seems it's not gonna work this time... 

"What do you know about me? You think you know me better than myself, just because you read my goddamn file. ", he said emotionlessly. 

"You were supposed to be the next King (Hokage) remember?", I said and it made him paused. "You sacrificed your life for the sake of your beloved country. And sacrificed everything for the sake of your brother. If you really are the demon that you said earlier then why are you helping us now? Why did you sent Kizame here to save them all? I know why... Because you are Itachi Uchiha, the greatest Knight of Konoha- no! perhaps the world! That's what you really are. You should remember! ", I said with conviction. 

"I never forgot. My dreams, objectives, beliefs and ethics. I reckon it's one of my greatest disadvantage. To never forget at all. I only said I am no pacifist and selfless saint anymore instead I became a savage and wrathful demon. I intend to still rid this world from evil aside from myself of course. Do not worry. I am fully aware of myself and shall only hunt down one prey, at least. " he smiled demonically. "I am only a demon of vengeance and rage. If you ever dare to stop me, I'll gladly burn you slowly and keep you alive to watch you suffer. ", he smiled sweetly. The ravens swiftly spun around him and dispersed. Leaving only black feathers behind. 

I wiped the cold sweat on my forehead and tried to catch up with the others. 

Itachi Uchiha is indeed the most terrifying and most powerful mutant alive! I felt his immense power that could send the entire humanity to extinction if he wishes. If he already reached the pinnacle of his power, so why is he still not exacting his revenge towards the Demented Adjudicator? I could never understand what did the Demented Adjudicator do to Itachi that made him this unstable psychopath? I never felt so much hatred and intent to kill. But I know deep down, he is still that same kind hearted and dedicated kid like before. I just hope he'd finally go back to his senses and realize that what he's doing isn't really in his true nature... Is it? 

End of Kakashi Hatake's POV


End file.
